


Women In War

by fanfics_she_wrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Becky is chaos walking, Bucky loves his sisters, Endgame, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Gen, Howard is very awkward, I know very little about the 40s, Maggie just wants to be a doctor in 1940s America, Olivier is a babie pls love him, Peggy's best friends are a crackhead and a doctor, SOE Agents are just bffs, That's it, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, World War II, all I want is for Bucky to be loved, captain America is a huge dork, im sorry, oh look Hydra showed its ugly face, please love Maggie, this is all because of endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: All Maggie Maravilla ever wanted was to help people. She never imagined losing damn near everything when winning a war.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Becky Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~|1930|~~

"No! _¡Devolvérsela_!"

"Speak English, you little wretch!"

The ninth grade boys taunted and teased the young girl as one of them held her schoolbag far above her reach. They laughed as tears formed in her eyes.

" _¡Por favor_! Please! Give it back!"

One of them pulled a face for her. She could neither reach her bag nor break out of the ring. Across the playground, another young girl walked between her brother and his best friend. She looked over curiously. "James," she said, yanking her brother's sleeve.

"What is it, Beck?"

She pointed. "That girl. She's in our class."

"Yeah, I've seen her around. Really quiet."

"It's 'cause she doesn't speak well. Let's go help."

"No! No, you don't get involved in other people's battles, Rebecca. Especially not when they're the older boys. They're rowdy and rough and they could hurt you."

"But, James! She's just a little kid like us! They're gonna hurt her! And you helped _Steve_!"

"She has a point," Steve, the tinest of the trio, said as he shrugged.

"Don't start," James warned, throwing Steve a glare. He turned to Rebecca. "Steve's half our size and picking fights with everyone he can. He needs a bodyguard to hold him back."

"And she just needs someone to help her. If you don't, then I will."

"No!" James cried, catching Rebecca's wrist and yanking her back. He eyed the ring of boys warily. "You stay with Steve."

Rebecca smiled as James walked up to the group of older boys. "My brother's a hero," she told Steve, for probably the sixth time that week.

Steve nodded, humming his agreement.

Both gasped when one of the boys took a swing at James from behind, knocking him down. Steve, even if he had been quick enough, couldn't stop Rebecca as she sprinted across the playground. With a violent yell, she launched herself onto the boy's back and pulled at his hair.

"Don't _touch_ my brother!"

"Rebecca!" James scolded as he stood up. One of the other boys went for James while a third hurried to help the first with Rebecca. The other two, one of whom held the girl's schoolbag, slowly stepped away.

All that was on James' mind was Rebecca getting hurt or into trouble, so he fought as hard as he could and probably broke the boy's nose. Once he'd pried Rebecca away from them, the boy who had first hit James herded his friends and they left, tossing the girl's backpack down.

Rebecca didn't let Bucky fuss over her as she knelt to help the girl. "I'm Rebecca."

"Cr-- Crystal."

Rebecca smiled as she gathered several pens and a scissor. "That's a pretty name."

"I don't like it much."

"Oh. That's fine. What do you want me to call you, then?"

The girl was so stunned by Rebecca's honest niceness, she almost forgot to answer the question. "Maggie. It's what Papá calls me at home."

"Maggie," Rebecca repeated, passing the stationery and two books to her, "that's nice. You look like a Maggie anyway."

Maggie smiled. "How's that?"

"I dunno. You wanna come with me? I can get you a band-aid for that scrape."

Maggie covered her knee with her hand. "I'm okay. _L_ _o prometo_ , I'm fine."

"But you're hurt."

"Beck," James said in a warning tone, but he was carelessly brushed aside.

Eventually, she persuaded Maggie to come home. Despite what James thought, their mother wasn't upset at all that Rebecca had brought a stranger home. In fact, Winnifred Barnes cleaned up Maggie's scrape, put a pretty polka dot plaster over it, dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead and offered her lunch. Winnifred was far more intuitive than her twins and quickly noted that Maggie was rather thin -- thinner than Steve.

So when Maggie politely refused the offer for lunch, Winnifred packed a picnic basket and quite nearly demanded that Maggie take it home. She'd dropped a note inside to the girl's parents, letting them know that she hadn't given Maggie a choice.

Later that night, as she put Rebecca to bed with her younger sisters in their room, she made sure to remind Rebecca to always be careful, but to _never_ stop caring.

* * *

James reminded Rebecca to look out for the boys they had fought with the previous day.

"Becky got into a fight?!"

James sighed at the look of sheer amazement in his younger sister's eyes. "Yes, Alice, Becky got into a fight. But you can't. None of us should. Is that clear, Evelyn?"

The youngest, who held on to Bucky's hand, nodded solemnly.

"Beck, will you make sure Allie gets to class okay? I'm going to drop Evie off. I'll meet you in class."

"I'll say hi to Steve for you if we see him there," Rebecca said.

"I will if he shows up to class late," Alice added.

Thankfully, the ninth grade boys only found the twins after they had left their younger sisters in their classrooms.

"You think you can just pull out Hodge's hair and that'll be the end of it?" the one on the left sneered at Rebecca.

"I think I can do whatever I want and none of you can stop me," Rebecca spat, folding her arms and turning her nose up.

Two of the five boys growled.

"Especially not when one of you is Gilmore Pee-Pants Hodge."

Hodge, clearly the leader, marched up to James and glared at him. Despite being two years younger, James wasn't any shorter. "Tell your sister to back off, Barnes. We don't fight girls."

"But you were fighting with Maggie yesterday," Rebecca said.

"Beck," James said sharply, in a tone that told her to stand down. She did not.

"I'll stop fighting with you the day _you_ stop bullying all the younger kids."

James had the ghost of a smile on his lips, proud of his sister.

"What are you smilin' at?" one of the boys asked, glaring at James.

James shrugged. "Nothing big. I just really love the way my sister seems to put you all in your places."

Furious, Hodge took a swing at James. Unlike yesterday, James was prepared and dodged. Just like yesterday, Hodge was not prepared for Rebecca and probably lost a good few hairs again.

"Beck!" James cried again, moving to grab his sister around her waist. One of Hodge's pets lurched at James and he ducked the swing.

Now, James rarely ever got into fights. Since he'd met and defended Steve, though, it seemed he would get involved in a fight nearly every day. If Steve wasn't trying to be a hero, Rebecca was seeking someone's revenge. And poor James was left to rescue both from Hodge's clutches. He really hoped that they'd never see the bully again after he graduated and left.

But for his sister -- and Steve -- James would absolutely beat anyone off their feet. So that's exactly what he did. Of course, that meant he couldn't yet pull Rebecca away. She wasn't too concerned, very engrossed in pulling as hard as she could at Hodge's hair while refusing to let go with her legs. Hodge was trapped.

One of the boys escaped James and fell into Hodge and Rebecca. While Hodge pushed the boy away, Rebecca slipped and fell to the floor.

"You need to learn your place! If you don't, we'll treat you the same way we treat your stupid Mexican dog."

Rebecca growled from the floor. Her eyes flew open wide as someone barrelled right into Hodge, knocking him down. The angry mass of floral clothe and dark black hair swung her back over her head and attempted to smash it into Hodge's face. She missed his face but landed a good few blows to his shoulders and chest. Rebecca got up to help her.

Letting out a horrified cry, James lurched away from the boys and, wrapping one arm around each girl, he pulled them away from Hodge.

Maggie broke away from James. She swung her bag over her head once more, catching Hodge in his gut. She dropped her bag at her feet and huffed, blowing her curls from her face. "I'm from Belize, _gilipolla._ "

They all ended up in the principal's office.

* * *

Winnifred rushed into the main office to see her son sitting sulkily between his sister and their new friend outside the principal's office.

"James! Rebecca! What happened?"

"Gilmore Hodge," Rebecca grumbled.

Winnifred's expression softened. Evidently, Gilmore Hodge was a common problem to the Barnes twins. "Baby, you must learn to be careful." She glanced around, making sure no one else was listening. "Pick your battles carefully. Don't let them catch you. And James, " she continued at her normal volume again, "you were supposed to take Evie for her extra classes today. You're lucky Allie and Steve remembered to take her. Now, what's today's fight about?"

The twins shared a glance.

"Hodge was being nasty to them because of me," Maggie admitted, glancing at the polka dot plaster on her knee.

"Is that true?" Winnifred asked, glancing between her son and her daughter.

James eventually nodded. "They came to fight 'cause Becky pulled out Hodge's hair yesterday. She told them she'd stop fighting with them when they stopped picking on Maggie and the other kids."

"I only started again because he tried to hit James," Rebecca said, folding her arms, "I'm not going to apologise."

"Baby, sometimes we gotta apologise for the things we didn't so that we don't get into more trouble. What do I always say about fighting?"

"Don't hit back?"

"Don't _get caught_." Winnifred turned to Maggie and lifted her head, tucking her finger under the girl's chin. "Never apologise for being looked out for, babydoll. Now, you're going to take me to your house and you're going to introduce me to your parents, okay? Then I'm going to explain to them exactly what is happening here and why James or Rebecca will walk you home every day, okay?"

Maggie knew better than to try arguing with Winnifred again.

* * *

Winnifred's eyes had opened wide. If she thought the rich wives at brunch were typical white trash, she had _no idea_ what to call the pale, blue-eyed, blonde Angel King. Winnifred sat open-mouthed as Angel went on and on about how she had repeatedly told 'darling Crystal' to start speaking properly. If that wasn't bad enough, Angel went on to explain that it wasn't really 'poor Gilmore's' fault that he was insulted by Maggie. Angel was convinced that Hodge wasn't out of line at all.

Winnifred plastered a faux smile on her face and nodded every time Angel looked at her. When the woman accused herself -- she never said where she was going -- Winnifred almost fell out of her chair due to how fast she leaned forward.

"Mr Maravilla, is this really what Angel is like with Maggie?"

Poor old Hugo Maravilla sighed and nodded. "My Jazmín passed the week after we crossed the border. All we've ever wanted is for Maggie to grow up where she is safe. When I met Angel, she -- supposedly -- took to Maggie instantly. I just wanted what was best for Maggie. Angel always said she loved me. I knew better. I knew she just wanted someone to pity all the time. She loves neither Maggie nor I, but she will look out for Maggie in the public eye, and for that, I am grateful to her."

"So she's all about the attention?"

Hugo shrugged. "She is rich, Mrs Barnes, and she can afford Maggie's school fees."

Winnifred knew she could not afford to pay for one more child, but she could help Maggie in other ways. "What if I looked after Maggie? During the day, every day. It would keep her away from Angel, but. . ."

"Mrs Barnes, if I could afford it, I would send Maggie to _boarding school_ to avoid Angel. Her safety and health is most important to me."

Winnifred nodded. "I see. I'll speak to Angel. You should speak to Maggie. Tell her it's not her fault her mother's-- such a beautiful little sweetheart!" Winnifred's expression turned sunny and she smiled. Hugo noticed Angel return.

Out in the front, Maggie had warmed up completely to the Barnes twins.

" _¡Ni hablar!_ That's so cool! Oh, I wish I could've seen it!"

Rebecca smiled proudly. "James knocked out _two_ of Hodge's teeth that day."

"Becky," James said, sounding tired, "enough about Hodge."

" _Sí,_ James _tiene razón_. Enough about Hodge. Why don't you have names like twins?"

"Huh?" Rebecca asked.

"You know, like . . . like my papá's _primos_ \-- uh, you know, your papá's sister's babies?"

"Cousins?"

"Cousins! Like my papá's cousins, Juan and Juanita."

"I don't know," James admitted, "maybe mom and dad just liked these names most."

" _Sí_ , maybe. But a nickname?"

"Dad used to call him Buck when we were really little. It's from his middle name, Buchanan."

"So you have three names? Like me?"

"We all do," James said.

Maggie laughed. "Not in Papá's family, we don't. Papá says Mom only let him call me Mags if she could choose my first name."

"What is Maggie short for?" Rebecca asked, curious.

"Magdalena. Papá says it was his _abuela_ 's name."

"It's long, like James'."

"What's _your_ middle name? And your sisters'?

"Latimer. Alice's is Paul and Evelyn's is Morgan."

"I like yours. Rebecca Latimer Barnes."

"Most people just call me Becky, Crystal Magdalena Maravilla."

"Most people just call me Maggie," Maggie copied, sticking her tongue out. She turned to James. "We should call you Bucky. It's a nickname from your middle name, _tal como yo_. It even matches. Becky and Bucky Barnes."

"Bucky it is, then," James said, smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

~~|1935|~~

"I would've enlisted _today_ if the war had gone on now, Buck, no hesitation. "

Maggie's laugh was long and had Steve not known how she meant her different laughs, it would have been mighty insulting.

Bucky grinned. "You wouldn't have lasted two days in training, pal."

Steve rolled his eyes, which caused him to wince as his headache protested. He pressed the ice pack against his forehead even harder. "Always a bully somewhere," he grumbled, "first Hodge, now these jerks."

"You just need to learn to pick your battles," Maggie said, smiling. "Or you could, you know, enjoy your birthday like a _normal_ person."

"Not an option," Steve said, grinning at Maggie, "and aren't you supposed to be preparing for college? With Becky? _In Cambridge_?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't miss little Steve's birthday. Besides, you should _cagar_ on Bucky. He brought me out to Brooklyn to see you. Becky has a couple of bonus quizzes tomorrow for the really -- _desalado?_ \-- the eager ones, and she really wants to excel. She's been talking about moving to London permanently. Apparently, the boys there are cute."

"How would she even know?" Steve asked. "She spends all day in your dorm studying."

"True," Maggie said, shrugging.

"All she knows is that American boys aren't," Bucky said.

"Ow," Steve said flatly, staring at Bucky.

"I actually had an orientation session this week," Maggie said, staring off to the side, "but it doesn't matter. As long as I keep my grades above average, I get to keep my scholarship. I didn't even expect to get in, let alone earn a scholarship."

"Don't sell yourself short, Mags," Bucky said, leaning back in his chair, "you're brilliant. We're proud of you for even going to college."

"It's hard sometimes. I know I've been here my whole life, but I grew up learning from Papá. Do you know how smart I am in Spanish?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, we know."

"I actually have a hard time keeping up with you when you're mad, and I've been studying Spanish for like, six years. Tio Hugo is a miracle teacher, I'll give him that."

"You're just dumb," Steve said, rolling his eyes again.

"You'll make a fine doctor," Bucky told Maggie, ignoring Steve, "just set your sights on becoming the great Doctor Maravilla and never look back."

Maggie smiled. "Doctor Maravilla," she repeated, " _sí_ , that's gonna be me."

The table was silent for a while. In the background, Evie could be heard chatting away from some friend of hers. The Barnes household was never truly silent. It was something Maggie always loved about Bucky's home -- _her_ home, as Winnifred always made her feel. Maggie hated silence. Silence filled her own house on the days where her father went to work and she was left alone with her mother. Silence was what happened when the teachers caught her and Becky fighting with Hodge or any of his cronies. Silence was what happened when Angel had friends over. Every time Maggie was subject to silence, it was around someone she didn't quite like.

Maggie hated silence more than she hated bullies. Maggie learnt English curses just to swear bilingually whenever she was told to be silent.

So Maggie loved the Barnes household, where someone or the other would always be doing something. Sometimes it would be Allie and Steve arguing about who had the homework answers right. Sometimes it would be Evie loudly chatting on the telephone. Often, she could hear Winnifred and Becky bustling about in the kitchen, trying out new recipes and experimenting with bizarre flavours. Every odd weekend, George Barnes would make a loud noise in the garage, fiddling with some old piece of tech. Becky would join him too.

And very rarely, Maggie would hear Bucky humming to himself as he went about doing whatever he did.

"I ought to get going," Maggie said, wishing with all her heart that she could just stay in her home.

"Chin up, Mags," Steve said, "give it time, you'll be one of America's most sought-after doctors sooner or later."

Steve had no idea how right he was.

~~|1939|~~

Four years later, they found themselves well into the midst of a world war.

Mi dulce _Magpie,_  
 _I'm_ _going to bind Steve to the leg of my dining room table_ _and_ _lock the table in someone's safe. He's heard about the war, you know. Do you remember when we had just graduated? You_ _came_ _from_ _Cambridge for Steve's birthday. The little_ pedazo de mierda _got_ _it in his head then_ _already_ _about signing up for war. Now he tells me it's fate. Won't you_ _write_ _him a_ _scathing_ _letter_ _, doll? Maybe he'll listen to you. I'd love to sit and write more, but Evie says she just saw Steve get_ _dragged_ _into an alley. Do remind my scatterbrained sister to read my letters. You're still_ _coming_ _home_ _for Christmas, right? Allie misses your dumb face, doll._ _I hope to see you here at least a week in advance._  
 _With love,_  
 _The_ _better_ _Barnes twin_.  
×  
 _P.S._ _I'll_ _only stop calling_ _you_ _Magpie if you stop calling me Buckwheat._

Maggie smiled as she folded up the letter again. She slipped it into her purse as she walked along the hallway.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"No, thank you, I'm just here to visit someone."

The young woman raised her eyebrows at Maggie. "Ma'am. . . I don't--"

"I've been here before, angel, I know my way around the office. Mr Edwards' is straight down, right?"

"Er, yes. Uhm, good luck, ma'am."

Maggie never used the endearment 'angel' to mean anything other than ' _estúpida mierda_ '. Making sure the letter she'd read thrice now was still tucked into her little bag, Maggie walked along until she came up on the open office outside Mr Edwards'.

"Rebecca Latimer Barnes, we'll be back after New Year's. We're not going off to _war_!"

The group of young women dispersed, allowing Maggie a glimpse of the woman that had previously been in the centre of the laughs and smiles. " _Felicidades por el_ engagement, Peggy. Beck, we're gonna miss the plane."

Peggy Carter smiled. " _Gracias_ , Maggie. Do say hello to everyone at home from me."

"You should send a photo, Pegs," Becky said, leaning on Peggy's desk, "although it's a pity Fred proposed. I was sure Buck would've liked to take you out."

Maggie laughed, despite being upset that Becky still hadn't left the office. "If that were true, we'd be offering Peggy _condolences_. _Vamanos_ , Beck, your bag's already in the car."

Becky sighed dramatically. "I'll see you in the new year, ladies. Let's go, Dr Maravilla."

" _Almost_ a doctor," Maggie said as she waved goodbye to the Bletchley Park women and left, Becky trailing behind.

"Back to work, ladies," Mr Edwards said as he opened his office door. "Miss Carter, a word?"

"Of course, Mr Edwards."

"Has Miss Barnes left already?"

"Just missed her, sir."

"Pity. Remind me to speak to her when she returns in the new year."

* * *

Becky pulled her suitcase along behind her. "How'd you even meet the guy? And what are you doing for him that he's paying for both your education and our visits home?"

Maggie frowned as she thought back. "I was waiting tables in our eleventh year, you remember? He stopped by and I waited on him. He was a mess -- he still is -- and his food and drink fell everywhere. Last time I cursed like that was when that _perra_ Lucy Kinney stole my shift at the hospital and I had to work the graveyard shift."

"You know, given that you work part-time in a hospital, I really wouldn't suggest calling it the graveyard shift."

Maggie smiled. "Very funny, Becks. Anyway, so he's surprisingly super apologetic about it. Turns out he was stressed over some college exams or something and long story short, we got to talking about college and he felt really bad about ruining my shift at the diner that he offered to pay for my college tuition -- provided I didn't slack off or things like that."

Becky shook her head. "I don't get it. Why? Why would someone just randomly decide to pay for someone else's tuition?"

"Well, he comes from a rich family."

"That makes it all the more _unlikely_ that he'd be so generous."

"Look, Becks, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. If the man sees potential in me and is willing to pay for college, I'm grabbing it with both hands and hanging on until I graduate. You and me both know my father could never afford getting me into medicine."

"Your mom could."

"Yeah, but who needs _her_ help? I'm actually going to see her before I come by your place."

"I thought you were meeting your _darling benefactor_?"

"I am. I'm seeing them both today and then I'll come home. Do me a favour and fetch my father?"

"Sure, no problem. Did your darling benefactor call you a cab?"

"I called _you_ a cab." Both women stopped walking at the new voice. "And we all know I'm not Maggie's _darling benefactor_."

"Howard," Maggie greeted, "good to see you."

Howard dipped his head slightly. "Mags. Mr Jarvis will take your bags to Ms Barnes' taxi, if you'd like?"

Maggie smiled at the young man following Howard. " _Hola_ , Eddie, _como estas_?"

Jarvis smiled back. " _Bien, gracias,_ Mags. _¿Y usted mismo_?"

"Always a pleasure, Eddie. Thank you so much."

Jarvis nodded as he took hold of Maggie's suitcase and gestured for Becky to walk with him.

"So, darling benefactor?"

"She's insane. Leave it to the great Becky Barnes to see through the rosiest of rose-lenses."

"Isn't she a codebreaker?"

"Surprisingly, yes. She's actually one of two top codebreakers at Bletchley Park. Our friend Peggy is the other."

"Peggy . . . that wouldn't be Margaret Carter, would it?"

"It would. What a small world, Mr Stark."

"Indeed, Dr Maravilla, it's a very small world. Come on, we have business to discuss."

"Business?" Maggie echoed with a frown as she placed her hands around the arm Howard offered her.

"Business," Howard repeated with a nod, pulling Maggie through the busy airport.

* * *

"Hypothetically? No. I went to Cambridge to study and become a doctor. I wouldn't want any part in your whimsical ideas, Howard.

"What if the situation _weren't_ hypothetical?"

Maggie sipped her tea slowly. "No. Besides, you can't _make_ superheroes. _¡Eso es ridículo!_ Maybe when you've got proof this . . . super soldier thing . . . will work, I will _consider_ helping you out."

"Maggie, hear me out, you're England's finest and you're not even qualified yet. How they hate to say your name, because you're better than them all. I could really use your help on this."

"This was never hypothetical to begin with, was it?"

Meekly, Howard shook his head. "No. Look, there's this German doctor who's developing a formula. If I can just persuade some people upstairs to go after the doctor, we could have that formula. We could win the war before it's fully begun."

"I'm sorry, Howard. I truly appreciate all you've done for me, but this isn't the way to repay you. I can't undertake . . . _missions_ . . . without any solid proof that I'm doing something right. I'm really sorry, Howard, truly."

Howard nodded as Maggie gathered her things and stood up.

"What about a nurse?"

Howard's voice stopped Maggie. She stood behind his chair, staring at the door. Howard stared at her vacant seat.

"I wanted to be a doctor, Howard."

"You'll have to climb that ladder, Maggie, and you can either work as a nurse in that shitty hospital and sit through years and years of college until they finally think a young Hispanic woman is capable of being a fully-fledged doctor, or you can start as a base camp nurse and actually put your skills to use as you climb the ranks. Your skill is beyond the average nurse, Mags, and you'll get everyone to call you a doctor within months at best."

Maggie squinted at the door.

"Think about it," Howard said, stirring his cup. "I expect an answer by New Year's. Enjoy the Christmas week, Miss Maravilla."

"Likewise, Mr Stark," Maggie said as she left, realising just how much she loved being called Dr Maravilla.

* * *

Bucky was waiting on the front steps when Maggie got out of the cab. She stood behind the front gate and smiled. "How long have you been sitting there, Buckwheat?"

"Not long, Magpie. How was your meeting with your mother?"

Maggie's expression twisted as she pushed open the gate and walked up to the steps. "I didn't go see her. I was with Howard all this time. He offered me a job."

"That's brilliant, Mags!"

"Sí, but not the job I want. Bucky, I want to be a doctor. Howard wants to make me an army nurse."

Bucky turned his head to look at the woman sitting beside him. "Why do you want to be a doctor, Maggie?"

"I want to help people, I want to fix them, I want to make them better."

"Well, doll, then maybe being an army nurse is more suited to you than studying forever at a college that doesn't really want it's girls to go out there."

"I don't know, Buck. I think I can be one of the lucky ones. I . . . just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Magdalena Maravilla had grown up quite well. She had started as a child who could barely string together a sentence without speaking some Spanish, a child whose accent was thicker than her hair, a child who had no idea where she actually belonged. Today, she could speak fluently not only in her language and the language she was forced to learn, but in two others as well. Today, she could speak each language with no accent, as if the language were her mother tongue. Today, she knew exactly where she belonged.

And it was _not_ stuck in the tree outside Bucky's bedroom window on Christmas morning.

"Get me _down_! _¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Estúpida joder!_ JAMES BUCKWHEAT BARNES, GET ME DOWN, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"How'd she even get out there?" Becky asked, peering out the window.

"Allie was chasing her so she jumped out the window," Bucky said as he left the room.

Becky stayed put and watched as her brother appeared under the tree. "Doll, you're going to have to jump."

"LADDER! GET A DAMN LADDER!"

"There isn't one! I'll catch you, _lo prometo_."

"Oh, I know _that_. What I don't know is if either of us will survive that."

"Why did you even jump out the window anyway?"

"She had fresh cream in her hand and an evil smirk."

Bucky sighed. "Come on, doll, jump down. Maybe take a good landing in the snow."

"The snow isn't thick enough for that, _tonto_."

Becky watched with her arms folded and a slight smile on her lips as Maggie gathered her courage and let go of the tree. Bucky did catch her as promised and the pair vanished into the snow he stood in.

"Well done, Allie, dear."

Alice smiled. "Thanks, Beck. What's next?"

Becky turned away from the window. "Did you give Evie the mistletoe?"

"Mhm."

"Then we just wait."

In the snow, Bucky groaned. "You're heavier than you look, Mags."

"I feel like I broke a rib," Maggie groaned.

Neither moved for a while.

"Mags."

"Mm?"

"Snow's getting really cold."

"Oh!"

Maggie pushed herself up quickly and held out a hand to Bucky. He grinned as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, n-- Bucky!"

Maggie lay in her own tunnel of snow beside Bucky, the only thing joining their two Maggie- and Bucky-shaped holes were their entwined arms.

"I hate you," Maggie groaned.

"Nah."

Eventually, when the snow really did get too cold to lay in, they got up and shivered their way to the front door. No sooner did they have one foot forward each did Evelyn spring out from behind the door. "Mistletoe! Buck and Mags got caught under the mistletoe!"

"A tradition's a tradition," Steve said as he walked past, helping Winnifred to set the table. He gave the pair trapped by Evelyn a shrug before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"A tradition's a tradition," Bucky told Maggie, shrugging as well, "I mean--"

"I have to go fetch my father now, anyway," Maggie said quickly. She lifted on tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky's cheek before hurrying down the front steps again.

Neither were shivering anymore and when Maggie slipped and landed in the snow, she welcomed the stark cold temperature.

In the hallway, Becky held out her hand for Alice to hit.

When Maggie returned with her father an hour later, she made sure Bucky and Steve weren't around and that there was no hidden mistletoe taped to the top of the doorways.

Breakfast with the Barnes family was always wonderful, and as always, Steve and Maggie were more than grateful to be considered a part of the family. When breakfast was done, at least half an hour of laughter later, Maggie called Becky and Alice to help her outside.

"I didn't know you had a car," Alice said as they walked out to the black vehicle.

"It's Howard's. He's letting me use it today, just to cart my father and everything here. Beck, there's a couple of boxes in the backseat, could you grab those, please? Allie, help me with these here," Maggie added, popping the trunk open.

Together, the three girls carried the boxes and bags back into the house.

"Oh, baby!" Winnifred cried upon seeing what her daughters had been called to help with. "You didn't have to!"

"I couldn't not. Besides, most of these are courtesy of Howard Stark. He's . . . quite the character. I've been monitoring his health this past year via correspondence -- assuming the data he sends is accurate, of course -- and the man will not take no for an answer. He insists on paying me for it. I decided to put the money to good use. Merry Christmas, everyone."

Maggie was thrilled to discover that everyone around the table loved their gifts. Steve even squashed her in a hug for his.

Later that evening, Maggie found herself sitting on the front steps, staring at the stars. She only realised she'd been shivering when someone draped a blanket over her shoulders. She inhaled deeply, falling into the safety of the blanket and the pair of arms that came with. She leaned her head against Bucky. "Did you like your gift?"

"I did. Just not sure what it does."

Maggie smiled. "It's a puzzle. You've got to separate the two pieces, but you can't pull them apart. I know you like to keep your hands busy, and you fidget a lot when you've got nothing to do. I figured it'll keep you entertained for quite a while."

"Why Cambridge?" Bucky suddenly asked, startling Maggie.

"What?"

"Why study in Cambridge? Why not somewhere closer? Why do you have to go all the way to another continent?"

Maggie smiled at the deep burgundy fluff covering her body. "Missing me too much, Buck?"

"Uh, yeah. Obviously. Life is dull without the Loud Mags. I mean, yeah, Steve is still a handful to babysit, but you know what I mean."

"I miss you too," Maggie admitted, burrowing closer to Bucky. Reflexively, he tightened his grip around her. "I don't know what I want to do, Buck."

"About?"

"Howard."

"Howard?" Bucky didn't notice that he'd let go of Maggie.

"Mm. He keeps giving and giving and I don't know why. I feel guilty, telling him I can't take his job offer. But I want to study more. I want to know more. He says that if I take the job, I can work my way up in the army. But I don't know, Buck."

"You know something, Magpie? Whenever I'm not sure what to pick, I flip a coin."

Bucky dug around in his pocket for a while before coming out with a quarter. He searched the blanket for Maggie's hand and pressed the coin into her palm. "Call it in the air. Trust me, you'll know what the answer is."

Maggie stared at the coin that somehow felt more valuable than all the notes Howard could have ever given her. "Tomorrow," she said, holding out the coming to Bucky.

"Keep it," Bucky said, fully aware that Maggie earned well and didn't need the quarter. He smiled at the smile that formed on her face as she closed her fist around the coin.

She eventually fell asleep leaning against Bucky, enveloped in his blanket.

* * *

Maggie kept flipping the coin over the next six days. She never called it. She still didn't know what she wanted.

"Packed?"

Maggie caught the coin and turned to the doorway. She nodded. "Mhm. You?"

Becky nodded. "Surprisingly."

"Becks, you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd chosen differently?"

"Chosen? Chosen what? Where?"

Maggie shrugged. "Anywhere. To come with me to Cambridge. To run away from your hospitality course and become a codebreaker at Bletchley Park. Not breaking up with Thomas Curtis. Helping me nine years ago. Anything."

Becky leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

"Do you ever wish you'd chosen differently?"

"Not for any of the choices you listed, no. Sometimes I think about breaking up with Tanner -- Tanner Jameson? -- because really there was _nothing_ wrong with him. But nothing really bothers me . . . I like where I am, who I'm with. I mean, I got a great family, my parents are amazing, my brother's incredible, I've got brilliant sisters, Steve's a selfless idiot, you're the most dedicated woman I know, Tio Hugo is the most caring person I've met. I got a great job, Peggy's amazing, I love working with her. I just really love where I am. Maybe that's why I don't dwell on the choices I made."

Maggie gave the coin another flip. "What if I choose wrong? What then?"

"Mags, I can't help you with that. I can give you advice, I can listen to you and tell you what I think, but I can't help you make this choice. This is something you have to decide."

"We leave tomorrow," Maggie said, tossing the coin and watching it fall back into her palm. "I have to tell Howard by tonight."

"You'll figure something out," Becky said, crossing the room to hug Maggie, "you'll have to choose one of the two. And if you choose 'wrong', then maybe the universe will conspire to put you back where you're supposed to be. Chin up, Mags, it's New Year's Eve."

* * *

Hours later, Maggie sat at the vanity table and studied her reflection. She was so engrossed in it, she failed to notice Bucky in the doorway behind her.

"You look beautiful, doll."

Maggie jumped slightly. She stood up and smoothed out her white skirt. "You think so?"

"Love the yellow," Bucky said, gesturing to his chest, "makes your skin glow."

Maggie smiled. "You want something, Buckwheat."

"Why do you always think I want something when I compliment you, Magpie?"

"Because I'm usually right."

Bucky rolled his eyes as Maggie picked up her purse. "Yeah, okay, you're right."

Maggie grinned. "See? I'm always right. What do you want?"

"Stay?" Bucky asked in a small voice, looking at her with big, hopeful eyes. "Don't go back to Cambridge, don't join the army. Just . . . stay."

"I can't," Maggie said softly, "I want to be a doctor, Buck, and if I'm going to do that, I need to choose one of the other two options."

Bucky sighed. "I know, doll. I know."

Maggie bit her lower lip. "You know . . . my invite _does_ have a plus one . . . and the actual party's not for another three hours."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "What. . ."

"I'm sure we can get you ready in less than three hours. That is, if you'd like to be my plus one to Howard's party."

Two and a half hours later, Maggie parked Howard's car in its rightful spot and made sure nothing of hers was left behind in the car. "Are you okay?"

"I'm excited. I'm about to meet one of the most brilliant men of our time."

"He's quite arrogant about that, so just be careful. Come on."

Bucky was amazed by the decor of Howard Stark's foyer. Maggie couldn't wait to show him the rest of the house. It wasn't as if Howard would mind. She'd visited often enough that she could go as she liked, and even if Howard didn't like it much, Jarvis would take Maggie on his rounds about the house. It was almost as if Howard had no control when Maggie and Jarvis were put in the same room.

"May I take your coat, ma'am?"

Maggie turned around. "Eddie! _Hola_."

" _Hola_ , Maggie, _quien es tu cita_?"

" _Este es_ Bucky Barnes, _el hermano de_ Becky."

"I see. Enjoy your evening, Mr Barnes."

"Here are the keys," Maggie said, holding them out to Jarvis. "Car's still in prime condition."

"I'll put them away."

"That's Edwin Jarvis," Maggie explained as he left, "he manages the house and kinda looks after Howard. Scatterbrained, you know how it is. Speaking of, there he is."

Bucky always reminded Maggie of a little kid around science, but right now, Maggie felt as if he really were a little kid trapped in Bucky's body.

"Howard," Maggie called, pulling Bucky along behind her. "Howard!"

Howard glanced away from the group he entertained, quickly excused himself and walked up to Maggie. "Evening, Mags, how has your holiday been?"

"Wonderful, thank you. I left the car keys with Eddie."

"Parked in its usual spot?"

"As always."

Howard grinned and turned to Bucky. "I don't think we've met. Howard Stark."

"I know," Bucky wheezed, shaking Howard's hand. Maggie elbowed him. "Uh! Bucky Barnes, pleasure to meet you."

"I like this one," Howard told Maggie with a smile as he pointed to the man who still hadn't stopped shaking his hand.

"You've just met him."

"I know Becky and I know enough about her to know Bucky."

Maggie slapped Bucky's hand down. "Sorry, he likes science."

Howard's eyes lit up. "Really? Would you like to see something I'm working on? It's barely a prototype, but it's slowly coming together."

Bucky glanced down at Maggie, who sighed. "Lead the way, Howard."

"Yes!"

A lot of pushing and stumbling later, Howard opened the door to his workshop and let Maggie and Bucky in before closing and locking the door from inside. "Can't have the guests stumbling on this stuff," he said as he flicked the lights on. He walked over to the table in the centre and gestured for Bucky to lean down. Maggie leaned down too.

"It's a toy car."

"It's a _model_ , Mags, a prototype model."

"Okay, and what's it going to do?"

"It's going to fly." Howard grabbed a remote control and flicked buttons and switches until the tiny little thrusters sparked to life and the tou began to hover.

Bucky's eyes widened. "You're going to do this to a real car? How long will it take? Are you going to show it off? Will you sell it to people?"

"One question at a time, pal. Yes, probably a couple of years, yes, maybe."

"So cool," Bucky whispered. He tapped the back of the car lightly and watched it move forward. "Flying cars."

While the two men ogled the toy, Maggie flicked her coin again and again.

"Mags," Howard said, leaving Bucky to marvel at the car, "have you decided?"

Maggie gave the coin one more toss.


	4. Chapter 4

They could not deny her this time. She would pass every exam with the highest marks and she would perform perfect demonstrations. They could not fail her no matter how hard they may try. Maggie was determined to graduate by the end of the academic year.

"MAGGIE!"

Maggie was so startled by the screaming and the banging on her dorm room door, she quite nearly fell off her bed. Furiously, she stormed to the door and threw it open. She glared at the brunette that fell into the dorm they had once shared. Becky stood up quickly and fixed her shirt back into her powder blue skirt.

"Maggie, oh thank goodness you're up, I really need to talk to you."

"I _was_ asleep," Maggie growled, closing the door again.

"Oh. Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, love."

Maggie sighed and pushed her hair back. "What did you want, Beck?"

"Remember when I said some choices we had to make on our own?"

"Yeah," Maggie said slowly.

"Well, it was all bullshit and I'm sorry I never gave you all the help you need. Please help me."

Maggie frowned as she sat down on her bed, tucking one leg under her. "What happened, Becks?"

"I went back to work yesterday and, um, and Edwards called me to his office. Pegs was in there too. He gave me this envelope, a proposal. He said he'd spoken to Pegs the day we left for New York. She said she spoke to Freddie about it and they decided not to take the offer. I don't know if I should, though. I want to stay here, with you and Pegs but . . . I kind of want to go too."

"Beck."

"Hm?"

"What was _in_ the envelope?"

"Huh? Oh! It's a proposal from the SOE, the Special Operations Executive. It's a new war division spearheaded by Churchill. Anyway, it's to be trained in irregular warfare, espionage, sabotage, guerilla tactics--"

"A field agent?" Maggie asked. She knew those tactics -- in theory. Several of her patients these days were field agents sent home after injuries too serious to stay on the field.

"Yes."

"They don't send women into the field, though."

"Resistance networks all over Europe need people who won't draw attention walking down the street. They need women and they're recruiting Pegs and me. Part of me wants to go, but not alone. I want to persuade Peggy to accept, but I can't force her to do something that would jeopardize her happy love story, you know? I don't know what to do, Mags."

Maggie pondered the matter for a moment before getting up and walking to her desk. Becky watched curiously as Maggie lifted her jacket from the back of the chair and dug in one of the pockets. She walked up to Becky and took her hand. Holding Becky's gaze, she pressed the quarter into Becky's palm. "Your brother gave it to me when I needed to make a choice. Give it a flip. And if you choose wrong, maybe the universe will conspire to throw you onto the other track."

Becky smiled. "You're an asshole."

" _Puta_." Maggie countered, smiling back, "look, this is a great opportunity. I mean, you're American and they still want you. Someone must've praised you quite a bit. But if you don't take the job, there's nothing wrong with that. You're allowed to choose what you want, no matter what anyone else says about it. And no matter who flips their _mierda_ , it's okay to make mistakes."

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll think about it. Will I be seeing you at Peggy's wedding this weekend?"

"Of course. I even have my dress picked out."

"The yellow and white one?"

" _Sí_. It's my favourite. What are you wearing?"

"Royal blue, remember? I'm her bridesmaid."

"Right. You know something I just realised?"

"What?" Becky asked, looking up from the purse she had slipped the quarter into.

"I never asked Howard how he knew Peggy. Do you think he knows her well enough to be invited to her wedding?"

"I doubt it," Becky said, scrunching up her nose, "remember, she's never mentioned him. Howard is rich and in many places he shouldn't be in. Maybe he's noticed Peggy and he's the one that recommended her."

"Or maybe he recommended you and knows Peggy's name because he got his hands on a list of possible new field agents."

Becky shrugged.

"Look at us, discussing Howard's involvement in a British war division. Anyway, maybe you should write to Buck about this proposal? See what _he_ has to say?"

"Yeah, maybe. Listen, Peggy and I are going out for drinks tonight, once she's done fitting her dress with her mother. Care to join us?"

"I would love to, but I've got to work harder than ever before if I'm going to make it this year."

"Understandable. I'll tell Peggy you said hi."

There was a knock on the door. "Urgent mail for Crystal Maravilla!"

Maggie groaned and pulled a robe over her nightdress before opening the door. "Yes? Oh, hello Jude."

The young man smiled. "Hi, Crystal. I ran into a friend of yours on the way to from the letterboxes downstairs. She asked to give you these urgently."

"Thank you, Jude," Maggie said with a smile as she took two envelopes.

"Say, Crystal, you--"

"I'm in desperate need of a bath, Jude. Perhaps I'll see you in the halls for lunch? Goodbye!"

Once she'd closed the door again, Maggie grumbled something about Jude under her breath and tossed the robe onto the bed. "I hate him. So much."

"All he ever does is call you by your first name," Becky said with a smile, "he's cute. Why do you keep saying no?"

"If he can't even stick to calling me what I ask him to, the relationship will be absolutely horrible. No thank you." Maggie glanced down at the envelopes. "This one's for you, actually."

Maggie passed the envelope to Becky as she tore hers open. Becky had just opened the envelope when Maggie gasped.

"Oh, Michael. . ."

"What? What happened to him?"

"He . . . he's dead, Becks. Michael's dead. It says he was killed in action. Oh, we have to go see Peggy! Now!"

"She's gone."

Maggie dropped her coat. "What?"

"Or she will be." Becky showed Maggie the small square of paper, folded down the middle.

_I'm taking the job. Meet me at the station near Bletchley Park if you're going to join me._

Maggie slowly looked from the paper to Becky. "We have to get you packed," Maggie said, already knowing what Becky was thinking, " _ahora mismo_."

* * *

For Maggie, life went on as per usual. She worked hard, studied hard, and was declined the jobs she so desperately wanted. Her professors recognised her talent, eventually. Some wrote her letters of recommendation. Hospitals would not hire her as a doctor. Some offered her positions as a nurse. She already had one of those. She wanted to be called Dr Maravilla outside of the college. They never said, but she knew it was because patients did not want to be treated by someone who did not look like them. By July, she'd been offered to take over from one of her professors.

Resigned, Maggie accepted the position and kept her job as a nurse on the side. She lectured brilliantly and students passed her subjects with flying colours. Many took the class to be taught by Dr Maravilla. Some of them inadvertently learned Maggie's own language, but only the curses she dropped in class.

By November, Maggie's timetable was completely full. She lectured for her subject and tutored several students for other medical-related subjects, some of which she learned just to teach. Her free time was occupied with her nursing job. She barely had time for friends, let alone the love life the Barnes family and her father kept asking about in their letters. Despite the hectic schedule, Maggie always made time to read their letters and write her own back.

It was later in November, as she was finishing up one of her shifts in the hospital, when Maggie saw her two best friends again, though not in the way she would have liked.

"Get me Dr Maravilla!"

"Ma'am, there isn't--"

"I know she's here! I know she's working this shift as a nurse when she should be a supervising doctor. Find out where Dr Maravilla is or so help me God, I will shoot up this whole hospital!"

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter!" Maggie screeched, dropping everything she held and rushing to the frantic woman. "Put that pistol away!"

"Maggie! Oh, Maggie, we need you in there."

Maggie didn't have much of a choice when Peggy grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the frazzled receptionist and into one of the rooms. "Peg, you can't-- I don't have my uniform on anymore!"

Peggy pointed at the doctor in the room. "Give her your scrubs. Now."

"Peggy! What are you doing?!" Shocked by Peggy's bizarre behaviour, Maggie ignored everyone in the room and grabbed Peggy by her elbows. She gave the younger woman one hard shake. "Peggy! Look at me! What -- oh, honey, what happened?"

Now clearly staring at Peggy, she noticed how distant Peggy was, how her thoughts were clearly all over the place, how frazzled and uncertain Peggy was.

"Peggy, sweetheart, what happened?" Though her voice was soft and her eyes kind, her tone was hard and demanding.

"Beck --" Peggy hiccupped. "She--"

Peggy turned to the hospital bed and that's when Maggie turned to look for the first time at the patient. Maggie screamed.

"Becky!"

She pushed the doctor out of the way and took over without stopping to ask or inform. Peggy stood alone in the hospital room as Maggie walked with the unconscious Becky on her gurney, shouting orders to the doctors and nurses too afraid not to listen.

"Oh, Maggie, please do something."

Fifteen hours later, Maggie knelt beside the chair Peggy had fallen asleep in. "Peg, she's waking up."

Peggy bolted upright. "Already? How long has it been?"

Maggie shrugged. "Fourteen hours of surgery, and one hour with the anaesthetist to slowly ease off the drugs. I thought you should be there when she wakes up, seeing as you were there when . . . what exactly happened?"

As they walked, Peggy relayed the story, handing out as much detail as her job allowed. "We were escorting our target out of the building and the guards opened fire on the squad. The target was top priority, and Beck and I are top agents, so that meant he was _our_ priority. We got him out okay, but Beck took a really bad hit. We escaped, but the border guards opened fire on the truck. I told her not to but you know her. She wouldn't listen. She leaned out for better aim and . . . and they shot her. I haven't sent a letter to her family and I haven't let our squad leader do it either. I had hoped you'd be able to do something so we wouldn't have to send that letter."

Maggie opened the door for Peggy. "I'll send a letter," she said as her only response, followed by a slow nod. "I have a lecture now, but I'll be back after. Let Becky know, all right?"

"Thank you, Mags."

When Maggie returned to the spot where she had dropped her things, her keys sat without her nurse's uniform and without her access card. She hadn't been thinking when she took over from the doctor, but she knew that she wouldn't have done a thing differently if she had been thinking.

Becky was _her_ best friend, _her_ sister, and the woman who protected _her_ when they were kids. Why should she stand back and let someone else help Becky when she knew she was the most capable person in the room?

"Wendy, where are my things?" she asked, even though she knew what had happened.

"Dr Stenham fired you on the spot when he heard what had happened," Wendy said apologetically, "he couldn't pull you out of the surgery, but believe me, he wanted nothing more. He's sent your uniform back to storage and . . . he shredded the access card."

Maggie's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Shredded?"

"Mhm. I kept your keys with me or I'm sure he'd have done something with them, too."

"Thanks, Wendy. I'm sorry about Peggy earlier."

"It's quite all right." Wendy smiled and threw Maggie a wink. "Dr Maravilla."

* * *

Maggie tossed the car keys on the desk. "I won't be needing the car for a while, Dr Martin."

The elderly lecturer lifted his head. "What happened, dear?"

"I got fired from the hospital for taking over a surgery. Personally, I think it's because I kicked Harold Bennet to the side and Dr Stenham thinks the sun rises out of the guy's ass. He's been looking for grounds to fire me ever since. Thank you for letting me use the car between here and the hospital."

Dr Martin, the retired lecturer, now dean of the faculty, thought for a moment. Then he leaned forward and pushed the keys to the end of the desk. "Consider it a gift, dear. You can't stay in the shadows all your life and though what you've done may be frowned upon by everyone else, I've never been prouder of my most dedicated and talented student."

"Doctor, I can't keep--"

"Yes, you can. Now, don't you have a class to teach . . . doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

Becky was booked off work for at least two months. Maggie put in leave at the university. Peggy filed for all the leave she had accumulated while working -- a total of one month. Howard sent them plane tickets to Brooklyn.

Bucky was waiting at the airport.

The next month was spent nursing Becky back to normal. Winnifred was thrilled to have all her children under one roof again, though it broke her heart that one had to run so close to death to bring Maggie home.

Howard visited often to see how Becky was doing, to talk to Bucky about that car or something alike, to offer Maggie the job every time. Peggy befriended both Alice and Evelyn before she left.

It was somewhere in the middle of their second month back in Brooklyn when Howard arrived at the Barnes home with a solemn expression, sans the expensive wine he usually brought for Winnifred.

Bucky opened the door. "Mr Stark."

"Mr Barnes. Is Maggie free? There's something I need to discuss with her. Something, uh . . . private."

"Kitchen's free. I'll get Maggie."

Leaving Winnifred with details instructions for Becky's movement therapy exercise, Maggie headed to the kitchen. "What's with all the secrecy, Howard?"

Howard leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen. He beckoned Maggie over.

"What?"

"I'm seriously certain you should reconsider. From what I've heard, you handled the situation better than any doctor I've ever met. The army could really use someone like you. If I play the cards right, you might not have to subject yourself to being a nurse again."

"All the secrecy to tell me that?"

Howard moved closer to Maggie and dropped his voice even further. "The offer about helping me work with a German scientist who may have a superhuman formula is still on the table, and Maggie, I think your help would be invaluable. The formula is not yet complete and we are looking for experts in human anatomy as well as psychology. You fit the bill."

Maggie's eyes widened. "So it's not hypothetical anymore?" she whispered.

"You know it never was."

"I . . . I'll have to think about it, Howard. I have a job --"

"Teaching isn't what you wanted to do, Mags. You always wanted to help the world and you can. Do you really want to go back and find a new job as a nurse again? In between lectures?"

"Howard. . ."

"Or do you want to serve in the war? The way Peggy does, the way Becky does? The way only you can. You could save lives, Maggie, soldiers' lives. Imagine if Becky had had you there on that mission. She may have never gone so close to dying. You could do that for the soldiers. Or you can go back to your safe little lecture hall and walk around a different hospital being nothing more than a nurse."

"Howard Stark, I have never wanted to slap you more than I do right now."

"I'm sure there's a good reason why you haven't."

Maggie folded her arms and looked away from Howard. "It's because I think you might be right," she grumbled.

"So, it's a yes, then?"

"It's a _maybe_."

Two weeks later, Maggie bid her family goodbye again and left with Becky. For the next week, Becky stayed with Maggie in her apartment. Peggy eventually received orders to bring Agent Barnes back into the field and Becky was never happier to listen to a man's orders. Maggie continued as usual. Lecturing and searching for a job at a hospital. She eventually found one and her life fell back into its old routine.

~~|1942|~~

"Now, this topic is examinable, which means that it's going to be in your final. No doubt about it. It's a very important topic, so expect to see some essay questions and perhaps some contextuals surrounding it. It's going to account for at least twenty percent of the paper, so is everyone sure they understand this section?"

Of course, no one raised a hand to say no. Maggie put her hands on her hips. She glanced down at her shoes before scanning the lecture hall.

"Nod if you want me to arrange a session to re-explain the topic."

More than half the students in the hall nodded.

"Thought so," she murmured. "I will arrange an extra session to go through the topic. The notice will be put up on the board for all of you to see. The class will _not_ be compulsory, but there will be some bonus quizzes that I will add to your final mark for the semester, so if you're not sure you're passing or if you want to secure that A for the class, I'd attend. The class will be on a weekend to ensure no clashes with other lectures. Before I let you all leave--"

Maggie stopped as the doors opened and a young girl walked in.

"Well, you're _very_ late."

"Oh, I'm not a student, Dr Maravilla. This just arrived for you with orders to deliver as early as possible."

Maggie hesitated to take the envelope. The last time someone handed her an envelope saying it was of extreme importance, she found out a good friend of hers had been killed in the war and that her best friend would be running off to fight on a different front in the war. Quickly, she scanned the letter inside.

"There has been a slight change of plans, students."

Someone raised their hand. "Are we still going to have the extra class?"

"I've been . . . well, I suppose 'drafted' is the best word to use here. I've been drafted to the US Army."

The class erupted furiously. Dr Maravilla leave Cambridge? Outrageous! But come the next morning, when they expected Maggie to enter the lecture hall, an elderly man introduced himself as Dr Martin and that he was their temporary lecturer until the college found someone to replace the absent Dr Maravilla. The students had never been more furious, but none of them wanted to raise arms against the government.

When Maggie glanced at a newspaper at the airport that evening, she found her own face beating the war to the front page.

> _Cambridge College students cut class to collectively bid Dr Maravilla farewell and good fortune as she leaves to join United States Army_.

Maggie hadn't realised what an impact she had made during her years spent lecturing.

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Howard Stark! How dare you get the government involved in my job?! Don't you know how to take 'no' for an answer? What gives you the right to meddle in my life?"

Howard raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to play that card, Maggie?"

"What card?" Maggie hissed.

"You _owe_ me. Big time."

Maggie hissed again, not unlike a stray cat.

Howard smiled and gestured to the only other person in the room. "Dr Abraham Erskine." He gestured to Maggie with the other. "Dr Crystal Magdalena Maravilla."

"Gah!" Maggie jumped. "I'm sorry, Dr Erskine, I didn't see you when I came in."

Abraham Erskine smiled warmly at Maggie. "It's all right, dear. You've made quite an impression."

Maggie groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'll let you two get acquainted," Howard said, leaving the lab Maggie had angrily stormed into a minute or so ago.

Erskine gestured to two of the chairs in the lab. Maggie set her bag down on a desk before sitting.

"I hear you've performed a fourteen-hour surgery without prior preparation or having any experience in real surgery before."

"She was my best friend, doctor, a sister to me. I couldn't stand by and let someone else juggle her life."

Erskine smiled. "I hear you got fired for it."

Maggie waved her hand in the air. "It happens. People in power hate to see inferiors stand up."

"I see. So, you are the doctor Howard has been mentioning all this time."

Maggie smiled. "You thought Dr Maravilla was a man."

"A thousand apologies, doctor."

"It's all right. So, I hear you have a superhuman formula."

Erskine nodded. "The super-soldier serum. It will end the shortage of soldiers for this country. Once it is perfected, the serum will enhance every part of the subject, creating --"

"A super soldier," Maggie said, nodding, "but I still don't see why I'm needed."

"Dr Maravilla, you are better than any doctor this or any country I've seen has produced. You understand the human body in a way that most cannot. You understand the link between the physical and the mental. Who else would be able to develop the perfect balance in a formula to equally enhance every aspect to perfection?"

Maggie felt like she was glowing at the praise. "All right, doctor, I'm prepared to help."

"Then welcome, Dr Maravilla, to the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

* * *

For the next year, Maggie and Erskine sat day and night in their lab, working on the serum, almost every single day. Howard would come and go as they worked, talking about something, briefly entertaining Maggie, sharing tales of his pathetic love life, so Maggie said. Three-quarter way through the year, Howard started talking about the same woman. He never said a name, but Maggie and Erskine were both certain it was the same woman.

It was June of 1943 when they finally perfected their serum.

"Are you ready?" Erskine asked.

"For human trials? I've never been more afraid! We don't actually know what this will do to the average man."

"But we know what it will do to the _right_ candidate."

Maggie shrugged. "I suppose that's a bit of a consolation. How are we meant to find the right candidate? Several soldiers will end up on the camp and partake in the training regime. What if none of the soldiers are right?"

"Doctor, you believe in fate, don't you? You always talk about how it got you here, how it got your friend Agent Barnes to her job. Trust in fate, she will lead us to the right candidate. And if we don't spot him, she will send him to us over and over and over again. We will find the right soldier for the serum. Have faith."

A week later, for the fifth time, Steve Rogers was denied enlisting into the army. He was quite pissed and ended up getting himself into a fight. Of course, it was Bucky Barnes to the rescue, as it always had been.

"I had him on the ropes."

But when Steve looked up to shoot his best friend a mock-annoyed look, he was met with the back of a woman, whose brown locks had escaped her braid and whose heels were hanging in her hands.

"I know you did," Evelyn Barnes said as she gave Steve a warm smile.

"Evie? What are you doing out here?"

Evelyn shrugged as she slipped her heels back on her feet. "I was on a date, having a really nice time. I'm perfectly ready to settle in and enjoy the upcoming movie and this asshole starts making a racket up near the front. So I resign myself to the sad state of humanity. But then, oh, this brave soul tells him to shut his trap. I came out here to find and thank him and what do I find but my hero getting his ass handed to him."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Evie."

Evelyn grinned. "You gotta learn to pick your battles carefully, brother. One day, you're gonna fight someone and we won't be there behind you."

"You can't seriously expect me to _stop_."

Evelyn sighed as she picked up a paper next to Steve's jacket. "Again, honey?"

"I'm not gonna stop trying."

"Oh, you're from Paramus, now? What's next? Hanover? Trenton? You know it's illegal to lie on this stuff, right?"

Steve snatched his enlistment form away from Evelyn. "I'm not gonna stop. You can't stop me, neither can your sister, or your brother, or even your parents. One of these days I'll get into the army and I'll fight."

Evelyn sighed again as she handed Steve his jacket. "Get yourself cleaned up, Steve. Allie and Bucky are taking you out tonight."

"Where are we going?"

Evelyn handed Steve a newspaper. "To the future," she said as Steve studied the photo of the Stark Expo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, isn't that--"

"MAGPIE!"

Maggie turned away from the car on the stage and scanned the crowd. "Bucky?" she murmured to herself.

Bucky ditched his sister and best friend to push through the crowd. He came up behind Maggie as she stood on tiptoes and looked for him in the other direction. Maggie screamed when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor.

After a second or two, Bucky let her down again. "Bucky Barnes, you almost gave me a heart attack! _Estúpido! Pedazo de mierda! Gilipollas! Polla! Perra desagradable! Dolor en el culo_!"

" _Lo siento, mi amor_."

Maggie hugged Bucky tightly, standing on her tiptoes again. "I hate you."

"Nah."

Maggie let go of Bucky after a few seconds and stood with both feet firmly on the ground.

"I didn't know you'd be in town, Magpie."

"Oh, I. . ." Maggie trailed off as she noticed Bucky's uniform. "Did you. . . are you . . . when do you leave?"

"Sergeant James Barnes with the 107th. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Bucky tilted his head slightly. "I'll be back, Magpie."

Maggie shrugged. "I've seen what the war does to soldiers, Buck. Not everyone makes it back okay. A lot don't even make it back. Sometimes bodies don't even get to be buried."

"I'll come back okay. For you."

"You can't know that for sure."

Bucky shrugged. "I have faith and a good reason to get back home safe and sound."

"Really, now?"

"Oh, yeah. Steve would die without me."

Maggie laughed. "Oh, so you're still an ass, then?"

Bucky leaned his forehead against Maggie's. "You could come with me," he murmured.

"That's ridiculous," Maggie said, closing her eyes.

"I heard the stuff Howard used to say to you. I know you're working with the army now. You could try your hand being on the field. You could come with me."

Maggie thought about Erskine and her work with the super-soldier serum. "I can't," she whispered, "I can't follow you into battle, Bucky."

"Don't follow me. Walk _with_ me, next to me. I know you want more than what they've given you."

Maggie hated when other people were right about her. She hated it when Howard did it, she hated it with Becky or Peggy did it, she even hated it when her own father did it. She absolutely loathed it. "I'm needed where I am, Bucky."

" _I_ need you more."

Maggie smiled slightly. "I'll speak to Howard," she eventually said, "see if he can get me moved to your unit."

The jingle startled them both. Bucky let go of Maggie as if she were on fire. Both turned to the stage as Howard was introduced and Steve and Allie caught up to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all?"

Bucky's eyes widened as the ladies on stage left with the car's wheels.

"With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that." Howard sought out Maggie in the audience, sending Bucky a grin when he noticed the man, before he flipped the switch.

Bucky laughed in amazement as the car began to hover. "He actually did it."

The car crashed back to the podium.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?"

As Howard left the stage, Maggie pulled Bucky to the back area. Alice noticed Steve disappear and followed him instead.

"That was brilliant, Howard!"

"Incredible," Bucky added as Maggie jumped to hug Howard.

"I'm just glad it didn't erupt," Howard said, letting go of Maggie to shake Bucky's hand.

Maggie unknowingly sank back into Bucky's arms. "Your girlfriend would've been quite proud of you if she saw it, I'm sure of it."

"Oh there's no labelling involved--"

"Girlfriend? Howard Stark has a girlfriend? A _steady_ girlfriend?"

"Almost four months now," Maggie said with a nod and a teasing grin, "she's all he ever talks about when he visits."

"I should hope so."

Both Bucky and Maggie turned away from Howard as a woman stepped through the curtains.

"And I can say with complete certainty that she is most definitely proud of Howard," Becky Barnes continued as she stepped over several cords and wires to get to the trio.

Howard cleared his throat awkwardly as Becky hugged Maggie first, then kissed her brother's cheek, before going to stand near Howard.

Maggie's mouth fell open.

"So," Bucky said, not having anything to follow it up with.

" _Buena_ fucking _suerte a_ Peggy," Maggie murmured, realising that if she had been subject to listening to Howard, Peggy had probably been the one subject to listening to Becky.

"Magpie! Didn't you want to speak to Howard? Becky, let _us_ talk outside. Come on. Chop chop!"

"Chop chop?" Becky repeated with raised eyebrows, following Bucky out anyway.

"So," Maggie said, "you and Beck . . . how long has that _really_ been going on?"

Howard mumbled something under his breath.

"How long?" Maggie asked, leaning closer and turning her head slightly.

Howard mumbled again.

"What was that?"

"Two and a half years!" Howard cried. He shrugged. "On and off . . . till about four or five months ago."

"So all those women you kept talking about on your visits. . .?"

Howard fiddled with some stage props. "Beck. All of them. Always been Becky."

"Since when?"

"I told you, about two and h--"

"Yeah, I know that. But when did it _start_? Officially."

"Officially?"

"You know. First kiss?"

Howard inhaled deeply as he turned his gaze upwards. "November . . . twenty-third."

"November twenty-third," Maggie repeated, thinking. "That was the day Peggy and I went out to get more supplies. You came to visit and I took the car. I asked you to watch over Becky while Pegs and I were away. Bucky was out with Steve and the two sisters."

Howard shuffled on his feet. "Yeah, well one thing led to another. I don't know what happened, okay? And neither does Becky. I've asked her."

"You can relax, Howard. I'm not going to threaten you or anything. Becky's perfectly capable of maiming you on her own. Besides, I think you look cute together. I'm happy for you -- for both of you. You both deserve a win."

Howard smiled awkwardly. "Uh, Bucky said you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Sí, I told him that because I didn't want to explain to him why I was working with Dr Erskine. I actually want to speak to you both about . . . about leaving the SSR."

"Leaving? For what?"

"Fieldwork. As a . . . a nurse."

"But . . . why on earth would you . . . oh. I, uh, I'll see what pull I have. Maybe you should speak to Dr Erskine too. If all else fails, just jump on and go. Ignoring orders seems to get you good things in life -- and me, so by all means, run off with your Barnes."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You know that I'll find a way to tease you forever, right?"

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Becky and Maggie stared at each other with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

There was a small pause.

"Stop it!"

"Becks?"

"Bucky!" Becky exclaimed with a smile, opening her arms and hugging her brother.

"Becks, what are you doing here?"

"Working, obviously. SSR has me looking out for the invaluable Dr Maravilla. I thought Howard told you about this, Mags."

Maggie shrugged. "Well, his brain is everywhere, so I'm not surprised he forgot."

"Great, so now I have to look after both of you?"

"Buck, I'm a properly trained field agent. I can look out for myself. Besides, I'm only here to look out for Mags. The SSR can't afford to lose their best doctor in battle. By the way, Mags, Howard says you owe him for this."

Maggie shrugged. "It's okay. I already owe him my career and my title. What's one more thing?"

Becky eased into her seat as more soldiers entered the truck. "Whatever you want, Mags," she said, smiling as she realised she was the only one who noticed Maggie leaning against Bucky, and Bucky looping his left arm around her.

* * *

_My dearest Peggy,_   
_If it weren't my job on the line, I'd have killed Mags by now. She is absolutely insufferable. Did you know she's a danger magnet? Just two days ago, she managed to step on a landmine. Bucky nearly blew his top. I mean, yeah, I got her off it with seeming ease, but I wouldn't have had to swing down like a monkey in the jungle if she hadn't stepped on the damned thing. I hope all goes well with Project Rebirth and you. Keep me informed of the candidates' progress. Part of me wishes I could've stayed to see the first testing_ _. Send my love to Howard BUT DON'T KISS HIM FOR ME._   
_Best of luck and lots of love,_   
_The_ _better_ _Barnes twin_

Peggy Carter stared down the lineup of soldiers -- candidates for Project Rebirth.

"Recruits, attention!" she called as she walked towards them. "Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division."

"What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army."

"What’s your name, soldier?" Peggy asked over the other soldiers' snickers as she moved in front of him.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty."

Further down the line, tiny Steve Rogers almost groaned out loud. Hodge had come back to make his life difficult. And all three of his bodyguards were with the 107th.

"Step forward, Hodge. Put your right foot forward."

Hodge laughed. "Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like."

When Peggy punched Hodge in the face and the soldier fell backwards, Steve accidentally snickered. He caught Peggy's attention, but Colonel Phillips' arrival didn't let her say anything.

"Agent Carter."

"Colonel Phillips."

"I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good."

While Phillips addressed the recruits, Peggy narrowed her eyes at Steve, plotting how she was going to catch him later and ask him just what he thought he was doing in the army.

Later that night, she snuck down to the barracks. Inside, Steve kind of wanted to die.

Hodge had grown up and had grown worse. He'd managed to gain the entire camp's worth of recruits as his own army against Steve.

And Hodge was well aware that the Barnes twins and Maggie were nowhere near enough to save Steve.

"What happened? They finally decide you're not worth their time?" Hodge knocked Steve down with a single punch. "I don't blame them. Even the Mexican bitch was worth more than you."

"True. She's a doctor," Steve spat -- literally -- as he glared up at Hodge. "And she's from Belize."

"Yeah, right. She's a woman, Rogers, and not even an American one. You really think she would even be a _nurse_ in the army?"

Steve glared. "She's still smarter than you. Stronger too. You like being beaten down by women, huh? If I remember correctly, Mags and Becky had her fair share of time beating you senseless. I bet you antagonised Agent Carter on purpose."

"Agent Carter is _nothing_ , just like your stupid twins, your stupid Mexican bitch, just like _you_."

Steve closed his eyes and curled up as Hodge raised his arm. He expected to feel several broken bones. Instead, all he heard was the sharp and collective intake of air from the soldiers. Slowly, Steve cracked one eye open, then the other. Standing between him and Hodge was Peggy, the bully's wrist in her hand.

"I could snap your wrist, soldier, you know that?"

Hodge had nothing to say. He tried to pull his hand back. Peggy barely moved and her iron grip held strong.

"Sergeant James Barnes is of a higher rank thank you, so I'd suggest starting to show some respect." Peggy tightened her grip and lower her arm, twisting Hodge's. "Agent Barnes is even higher up than he is, and unlike myself, she would have broken your arm out there on the training grounds, so I'd suggest you steer clear of trashing _her_ name." Peggy stepped forward, twisting Hodge's arm until he was bending backwards to keep it from snapping. "And the ' _Mexican_ _bitch_ '? Dr Maravilla is a US _and_ UK citizen from Belize. Oh, you recognize the name? Yes, she's that Dr Maravilla. She is the supervising doctor for this division and the 107th. I'd suggest keeping your mouth closed from now on, Hodge. Are we clear?"

Hodge nodded, wincing.

Peggy let go quickly and Hodge dropped to the floor. "Rogers, get up and follow me. Now."

Hodge glared at Steve as he followed Peggy out. Steve knew he was dead meat, but he was still grateful to Peggy.

They didn't go far, stopping only a few feet away from barracks. "Do they know you're here?"

Steve shook his head.

"What about Winnie? Does she know? Does George know? Alice and Evelyn? Tio Hugo?"

"I think Alice might've told them. She was there when I spoke to Dr Erskine, I think it was."

Peggy lifted her eyebrows. "You spoke to Dr Erskine?"

Steve nodded. "He's the one who approved my form."

"I see. You should write to the Barneses and Tio Hugo. I'll write to Becky and them."

"What am I supposed to say?" Steve asked as Peggy turned to leave.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them Dr Erskine chose you."


	7. Chapter 7

_My dearest Becky_  
 _You can harm Mags all you like, but that means I get permission to harm Steve Rogers. Have you any idea what he's done? He's joined Project Rebirth. I fear Dr Erskine may have actually already chosen him from the list of candidates. Oh, tell Mags I finally met that bully of hers, Gilmore Hodge. I punched him in the face on our first meeting. I understand now why you both hate him so much. The surprise on his face when he found out she's Dr Maravilla was priceless. I almost broke his arm, but I figured that's her right, considering he's always calling her a Mexican bitch. Do ask her if she'd like me to do it. I don't have any problems. Howard sends his love and don't worry,_ _I_ _didn't kiss him. He says he's going to get a drink soon. You_ _should_ _go too, then it'll be a date. Send my love to Mags. And your brother too._  
 _Best of luck and lots of love_ ,  
 _The better SOE Agent_

Becky smiled at the letter. Then she read it again. "Mags!"

Maggie, who had just finished reading a letter from Erskine, looked up with wide eyes. "Bucky!"

Bucky clutched Alice's letter tight as he searched the camp. "Becky!"

The three of them crashed into each other near the designated dining area. Maggie almost fell into the dead fire.

"Steve's in the army! You already knew? Since when?"

They all stopped talking, waiting for one of the other two to say something.

"Allie caught him at the expo," Bucky eventually said, "when he didn't show up for breakfast, she figured something must've happened. An explanatory letter arrived by lunch."

"Peggy's supervising the division he's with," Becky said, "she thinks he might've been chosen for an SSR project."

"Oh, he's been chosen all right. This here's from Erskine, the doctor I was working with. He likes Steve and is set on carrying him through Project Rebirth."

"I feel like I'm not supposed to know any of this," Bucky said, glancing between Maggie and Becky.

"You're not," Maggie said, "but we trust you. I can't believe Steve got into the army -- and Project Rebirth!"

Bucky scoffed. "I can't believe Dr Erskine chose him. I mean, I love the guy, but he's a little skinny for war."

"On a brighter note," Becky said, "Peg says she punched Hodge in the face and almost broke his arm. She wants to know if you, Mags, want her to actually do it."

"Oh, tell her to go right ahead. I'll even get Howard to pay her way out of trouble."

"Baby, you owe the man so much already. I'll persuade him, don't you worry. Listen, I'm going to write back to Peggy before we pack up camp. Buck, let me know if you're writing home or if I should."

Bucky nodded to Becky as she left. He turned to Maggie, who was checking her pants for ash from the dead fire. "I'm so glad you're here."

Maggie looked up at Bucky and froze. "Mm?"

Bucky shook his head slightly. "I'm serious, Magpie. I'm really glad you came with. I know you're not a soldier or an agent and you've always wanted to be a doctor. I know it's probably my fault you're here instead of helping Dr Erskine with this project, but . . . I'm really glad you're here with me."

Maggie smiled. She reached up and placed her hand on Bucky's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "Doll, I would follow you into the jaws of death. Nothing and no one can make me do anything I don't want to. I didn't come because you asked me to. I came because I realised that you and Howard were right. You want to know a little secret?"

Bucky opened his eyes just a bit and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm really glad I'm here, too. It means I don't have to miss you and worry about you as much as I would've had I gone back to Camp Leigh."

Bucky smiled. " _Te amo_ , Magpie Maravilla."

Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes like she did every other time Bucky had said it, but unlike the last several hundred times, it didn't sound as light or carefree. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Buckwheat Barnes."

* * *

Peggy eyed Steve as he recounted getting beaten up in several alleys.

"Did you have something against running away?" she eventually asked, cutting him off.

"You start running they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can’t say no forever, right?"

Peggy nodded slowly. "I know a little of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face."

"I guess I just don’t why you’d wanna join the army if you’re a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful . . . a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but--"

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy asked, amusement stretching her scarlet lips.

"This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must have danced?"

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait."

Peggy stared at Steve. "For what?"

Steve glanced at the woman beside him. "The right partner."

Peggy fell silent, deep in thought. Once they got down into the hidden facility, she left Steve to Erskine and walked over to Howard. Careful of his buttons and switches, she leaned against the dashboard. "Beck says it was a lovely date," she said, holding out an envelope to Howard.

"What's this?"

"Mags got her hands on a camera."

Howard glanced at Peggy before pulling the photograph from the opened envelope. In the photo, Becky smiled widely from behind a stone slab with a cup in her hand, raised as if to toast to something. Someone's jacket covered the top part of the stone like a tablecloth and a pot was turned over on the stone, probably to resemble a covered dish. Howard turned the photo over with a smile.

_Just so you don't forget how the love of your life looks_

He chuckled softly. Peggy noticed how the photo went straight to his shirt pocket. "It never fails to amaze me how quickly you send and receive letters."

"SSR and SOE have a joint special channel for priority mail. Beck and I abuse it. I trust you won't tell on us."

Howard placed a hand over his heart -- over Becky's photo. "I would _never_ ," he said, sounding scandalized.

"Mr Stark, how are your levels?"

Howard glanced at Erskine before gently pushing Peggy out of the way. "Levels at 100%."

"Good."

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we’ll ever be."

"Agent Carter? Don’t you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry."

"Good," Erskine said again as Peggy wisher Steve luck and left to the booth. He took hold of a microphone and tapped it. "Do you hear me? Is this on?" He waited until the group gathered in the booth settled before continuing. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro-injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

"That wasn’t so bad," Steve said after a nurse pulled a needle from his arm.

"That was penicillin," Erskine said. He turned to the group in the lab around him. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. Now, Mr Stark."

Howard pulled down on a lever. The pod closed up around Steve and lifted upright. Erskine knocked on the glass. "Steven, can you hear me?"

"It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?"

Erskine chuckled. He glanced at Howard. "We will proceed."

Howard nodded and placed his hand on a dial he slowly turned. "That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s forty percent."

"Vital signs are normal," a doctor said.

Howard continued. "That’s fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy."

Steve began to scream in pain.

"Steven!"

"Shut it down," Peggy called, exiting the booth.

"Steven!" Erskine knocked on the pod window.

"Shut it down!" Peggy was on the steps now as Erskine turned to Howard.

"Kill the reactor, Mr Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!"

"No!" Steve called from within the bright light. "Don’t! I can do this!"

Howard glanced up at Peggy before turning the dial further. "Eighty. Ninety. That’s a hundred percent."

They shielded their eyes as the machine overloaded and the reactor closed itself down. With a hiss, the pod opened.

Peggy reached the lab as Steve stumbled from the pod into Howard and Erskine's arms.

"We did it."

"Yeah, yeah. I think we did it." Erskine smiled.

"We actually did it."

"Dr Maravilla would be proud to see you now, Steven."

"How do you feel?" Peggy asked once she stood in front of Steve and the group from the booth surrounded them.

"Taller."

Peggy nodded. "You certainly _look_ taller."

The congratulations were cut short by a smoke bomb going off in the booth. In the confusion that sparked, someone snatched the last vial of the serum.

"Stop him!" Erskine cried, pointing.

The man fired a shot at Erskine. Peggy took off after him Steve caught the doctor before he hit the ground. Erskine latched onto Howard's wrist. He pressed a ball of paper into Howard's hand. "For the doctor."

Howard opened the page as Erskine turned to Steve. He couldn't make heads or tails of the equations, but he knew Maggie would.

* * *

"DOC!"

Becky's arm shot out to stop Maggie. "No use to him if you die, Mags. Wait for my word, I'll cover you."

Maggie nodded. Becky counted and waited for the stream of fire to stop. "Now! Go go go!"

While Becky drew enemy fire, Maggie slipped under fallen trees and behind vans to reach the soldier.

"Hey, kid," she said softly as she almost tore her backpack open. The young soldier continued to murmur incoherently under his breath. "Name?" 

"Something Enzo," the soldier who called for Maggie said, "I just got a glance at his tag."

While heating a needle over a lighter flame, Maggie looked up. "He's speaking French, Doug. Why is he speaking French?"

Doug, the older soldier, shrugged. "He's in uniform, Doc, that's all I can tell ya."

As she hurriedly ripped the young soldier's uniform, Maggie caught a glimpse of his dog tags. "He's an Allied soldier, that much is certain. Olivier."

Olivier Enzo cried out as the hit needle pierced his skin. Maggie shushed him gently. " _Tout va bien, Olivier. Reste tranquille, chouchou, je suis là pour t'aider_."

Maggie glanced up. "Keep watch for me, Doug. I need to know how much time I have."

"Barnes and Barnes have you covered."

Maggie smiled before glancing at Olivier's face. " _Juste un point de plus_ , hijo."

Maggie mixed up her languages, but none of them even noticed.

"We need to move!" Becky called. "I'm running out of bullets!"

Maggie nodded to Doug, letting him know she heard. With Doug supporting Olivier, Maggie quickly bandaged the wound and pulled what was left of his jacket up again. "Get him out of here. Monitor him. If he's losing responsiveness, send for me immediately."

"Buck! I need you to cover Doug!"

Bucky glanced at Maggie, hesitant.

Becky grabbed her brother's arm. "I got Mags. Get Doug and the kid back. I'm perfectly trained, Buck."

As he slipped passed Maggie, he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Stay alive!"

Catching the pistol Peggy and Becky taught her to use, Maggie followed Becky's orders until the pair were hidden in the tree line.

"Isn't this fun?" Becky asked, her breath coming in a short and quick rhythm.

"The kid's French, Beck."

Becky frowned. She took a moment of deep breathing to respond. "The 107th is purely American soldiers."

"I know."

"So how did he get stuck between us and Germany?"

Maggie shrugged. "If he survives the raid, I'll ask him."

When they finally beat out the German troop and made camp for the night, sometime after Maggie tended to the wounded, the SSR channel delivered mail, this time with mail for the other soldiers in the infantry.

Becky and Bucky, who sat together to read theirs, both turned to Maggie once they lowered their duplicate letters from Peggy. Becky had received a second from Peggy that contained everything else she wanted to say. They watched as Maggie stuffed something in her pocket before adding the letter to the fire.

"How long did she work with him?" Bucky asked.

"About a year, maybe. I think, out of everyone in the SSR, Mags was Dr Erskine's closest . . . friend."

Bucky watched Maggie as she spoke to the young French soldier with a warm smile on her face. Maybe the young boy was too tired or out of it to notice, but Bucky could clearly see threatening tears in Maggie's eyes. She fixed him up a little more before making sure he was resting.

"His unit ran into Hydra. Most were captured. The rest left for dead. Means the bodies didn't all belong to fallen 107th soldiers. He, uh, he said he wants to continue fighting, with us. I said I'd ask around, but he needs rest right now. Um, did you . . . did Peggy write to you about Dr Erskine?"

"Oh, Magpie," Bucky said softly, pulling her into a hug that Becky soon joined.

"Peggy said he thought about you when they performed the experiment," Becky said, "she said he credited the success to you."

Maggie took a deep breath before gently pushing away from them. "It's a war," she said softly, " _Cosas que pasan_. _C'est la vie_."

The twins shared a glance. Sometimes, they forgot Maggie was multilingual.


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie spent months developing a strange bond with Olivier Enzo. She spoke to him purely in French and for that, she was his favourite person in the entire regiment. Andrew Douglas, whom he knew was the one who called Maggie, was his second favourite.

Maggie was sure it was because Olivier reminded her so much of Steve. The boy was freshly eighteen and had instantly enlisted in the French army, the difference being that he had been approved for the war without any serum enhancements. Maggie felt an intrinsic need to protect Olivier, a need she couldn't quite explain.

Over the next few months, Olivier fought in Bucky's troop. Maggie had to admit that for a boy of eighteen, Olivier was incredibly skilled with a rifle. He had her back more than she had his.

Then came October, and a battle that would haunt Maggie for as long as she could remember it. She would have greatly appreciated the scenery in Azzano if she hadn't been dodging bullets to save soldiers from bleeding out.

"Olivier, _derrière toi!_ "

Before the German soldier attacked Olivier, Bucky took him out from at least fifty yards away.

It was bad enough that they had to fight the Nazis, but Johann Schmidt decided to send a Hydra force out as well -- a Hydra force that did not care who was who and opened fire on the soldiers, German and American alike. The battle turned sour for both sides. Neither knew who they were fighting, each other or Hydra.

Bucky seemed to gravitate toward Becky and Maggie, the twins watching either side of Maggie while Olivier kept pressed against her back.

"Cover Doc!" someone shouted, "she dies, this whole squad is as good as dead!"

While Maggie really didn't like the soldiers offering themselves to keep her safe, she selfishly relished in the fact that their ring kept the twins and Olivier protected too.

Several soldiers fell and her heart broke into thousands of pieces even though she knew they were gone long before they hit the ground. Men shouted all around her to cover her, each other, the Barnes twins.

Hydra stood over both troops in the end. Maggie screamed when she noticed Bucky among the captured.

"Get her out! Get her out of here!"

Becky wanted nothing more than to run after her brother, but she listened to him and kept a firm grip on Maggie.

But when Maggie saw Olivier somewhere behind Bucky, she tore away from Becky with strength neither knew she had. She would not lose them both.

" _¡Manos fuera de mi muchacho, bastardos!_ "

Bucky fought against the Hydra soldiers to get to Maggie, as did Olivier. Becky tried to get to Maggie from the other side. She could not lose both her brother and her best friend.

When Maggie realised she was now among the captured, she called out for Doug.

"Get her back to base!"

Becky tried her hardest, but Doug had resorted to using brute strength to keep her back. He knew he would leave bruises on her wrists and probably around her middle, but he also knew that neither Maggie nor Bucky would forgive him if he let Becky be among the capture too. He took the punches and kicks from the agent with resilience and simply refused to let her go. When she realised that Hydra had left and had taken with them Maggie and Bucky, he offered her the only comfort he could and a promise that he would get her back to their base camp.

Becky's hands shook with rage as she wiped her tears. She would go with Doug to base. Once she got there, she'd find Colonel Chester Phillips and _make_ him send out a rescue party.

In the trucks, Maggie stumbled into Bucky's arms as a soldier roughly pushed her through the doors.

"What the hell were you thinking, doll?"

"This looks like the jaws of death, doesn't it?"

Bucky grabbed her and pulled her close, hugging her as tight as he could without suffocating her. "You're insane, Magpie."

Maggie peeled herself off Bucky when another soldier was roughly pushed into the truck before the doors closed.

"Olivier," she sighed, hugging the boy. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, finding comfort and safety in the woman who smelled of rubbing alcohol. Maggie dropped her cheek to the top of his head. " _Es-tu blessé?_ "

" _Non_ ," he lied.

Bucky sighed and wrapped one arm around Maggie, resting the other on Olivier's shoulders. " _Te amo_ ," he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

* * *

" _Wo ist mein junge?_ " Maggie growled, glaring at the Hydra soldier.

" _Er ist fertig. Er wird bald sterben_."

Maggie's breath caught in her throat, but her surprise only lasted a second. Bucky caught her around her waist just before she launched herself at the Hydra soldier.

"You will do well to control your witch," the soldier told Bucky in his thick German accent, "or Herr Schmidt will dispose of her."

Bucky kept a firm grip on the struggling Maggie as he watched the soldier leave. When he was certain Maggie wasn't going to run after the Hydra soldier, he let go of her. "What did he say?"

"He's done," Maggie translated, "he will die soon."

Bucky nodded. "Go find him. I'll be fine here. It's not like I can go anywhere."

"Buck. . ."

"Go, Maggie. He needs you more than I do right now."

Maggie hesitated. Bucky nudged her lightly. Maggie bit her lip.

"I'll see you soon," she said quickly. She kissed Bucky's cheek before turning and leaving before a Hydra made a round near them.

Maggie was no stealth agent like Becky or Peggy, so when she found that she snuck about the Hydra facility with ease, making sure she marked the camera patterns and avoided being spotted by them, she offered herself a small congratulations. Her small joy was harshly terminated when she found Olivier.

"Olivier? Olivier! Olivier, _tu m'entends_?" She tapped his cheek lightly. She sighed in relief when he groaned and turned his head the other way. He was still alive. "Olivier, _où es-tu blessé_?"

Maggie pressed lightly over his body, carefully watching him for even the slightest wince. When she reached his last left rib, he hissed in pain.

"Found one," she whispered to herself.

Maggie made the best of her situation and at least an hour later, she was short her jacket, her shirt and a quarter of her vest. Olivier hadn't even been this injured when Doug had first found him.

"Olivier?"

" _Oui_?"

"Oh, thank God!" Maggie laughed softly and sat back heavily, exhaling in relief. " _Tu vas vivre, gamin._ "

"Oh, _non_ ," Olivier grumbled, pulling another laugh out of Maggie. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to Maggie's smile. " _Allô_ , Maggie."

"Hello, Ollie."

When several footsteps shuffled closer, Maggie told Olivier to close his eyes as she hid in the shadows. She was thankful when she found Bucky among the men pushed into her cell. Once the Hydra soldier was gone, Bucky grabbed Maggie's wrist and pulled her out of the shadows.

"All right, all right, enough with the mush."

Bucky didn't let go of Maggie but he did turn his attention to the soldier who gave them an annoyed look. "Jealous, Dugan?"

"Who wouldn't be of the man who has all Dr Maravilla's attention all the time?"

Dum-Dum Dugan nudged the seated soldier with his foot. "Watch your mouth, Morita."

Maggie laughed softly. "Am I that wanted, boys?"

"Look," Jim Morita said, "all I'm saying is you've got magic hands. I can't even feel my popped shoulder."

"That's because it happened last week," Maggie said. The soldiers in their cell laughed.

"Is Doc busy?" someone shouted from another cell.

"You know," Maggie said as she walked to the centre of the cell, "I really wish ninety percent of you weren't too starved to fight. Buck, Dugan, give me a boost, please."

"Hang on." Bucky shrugged off his jacket and held it open for Maggie to put her arms in. "We don't need you getting sick. It's cold down here."

Maggie smiled. " _Gracias_ , Buckwheat. Come on, boys, I've got rounds to make."

Bucky and Dugan both clasped their hands together and stood in front of each other, slightly bent forward. Maggie placed a hand on one of their shoulders each before climbing onto the footholds they created for her.

"Ready?" Bucky asked.

Maggi shrugged. "Meh."

He nodded to Dugan. They counted to three before launching Maggie upwards. Seeing as Hydra didn't expect their prisoners to have anyone small enough to fit through the gaps or light enough to be lifted all the way up there, the bars at the top were much more spaced out. Maggie fitted through easily and quickly sought out the cell that needed her help. She peered down into the cell. "Ready when you are, Samuels."

The soldier gathered three others and waited. "On your mark, Doc."

Maggie hung from the bars for a second before dropping. The four soldiers caught her with ease. Once she was done treating the injured men in that cell, Maggie was launched upwards again. She made her rounds and made it back to Bucky and Olivier without a single Hydra soldier even noticing.

She attributed it to them having empty skulls.

"We should plot an uprising," Maggie murmured much later.

"Doc, we'd need firepower," Dugan murmured back. Most of the soldiers in the cells were asleep. Maggie knew she should get some sleep before the other soldiers were brought back and these taken, because she would be needed when the soldiers were swapped out.

"If we plot right, we could probably steal a couple of guns."

Dugan, who leaned against the bars across Maggie, lowered his head to raise his eyebrows at her. "Most of the men here don't have anything to give in that kind of missions, Doc," he whispered, "not even a handful still have hope of escape."

"I don't blame 'em," Morita murmured, "do you? Have any hope?"

Dugan remained silent.

"I have faith," Maggie said. She leaned her head against Bucky's as he slept on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through Olivier's hair as he slept on her thigh. "I learned that I'm never where I'm not needed. Call it what you will, but I'm never just somewhere. If I'm here, it's not just because I ran after these two. I don't know. Maybe you're right and we're never getting out of here. Maybe that means I'm here to look after everyone here." Maggie shrugged lightly, so as to not disturb Bucky, "or maybe I'm supposed to get us out of here. Whatever it is, fate always throws me where I'm supposed to be. I have faith."

* * *

Maggie screamed and cursed at the soldiers. Her Spanish shouting was littered with English curses, French warnings and German threats. It took both Morita and Olivier to keep her from climbing the bars and letting Hydra know she could fit through the bars at the top.

When the Hydra soldiers left, Maggie stopped growling and sank into a ball against the bars.

"Doc's not making any rounds today," Dugan called from the next cell over.

No one questioned why. They'd been kept prisoner for a little under a month. In that time they learnt that Dr Maravilla was fiercely protective over Sergeant Barnes and Brigadier Enzo. They'd seen her punch out at least two Hydra soldiers for tossing an injured Olivier around and they'd witnessed her break a Hydra soldier's arm for forcing a sick Bucky to work. As long as it took for Maggie to learn several of their names, every single soldier learnt to _never_ say a bad word about the two men, even if they were sure Maggie couldn't hear them.

It was only natural that they'd find her threatening to fight the entire Hydra force alone when she could not find Bucky. Everyone knew it was dancing with death to make a move against Bucky or Olivier. It was no surprise that once Maggie got out of the cell -- she would much later receive help, of course -- she would try to go straight for Johann Schmidt.

* * *

Steve sat under the tarp, sketching while the rain poured over the camp in Italy.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't bother turning to check who it was.

"Steve."

It was the almost unnoticeable crack in her voice that turned Steve around. "Peggy." He almost asked her what had happened, but she didn't look any different to her usual professional self. Perhaps he had imagined it. "I didn't know you were here."

"Officially I'm not here at all." She started to say something but noticed the sketchbook on the stage. "Really? Is that really what Senator Brandt has turned you into? I thought you were supposed to be America's new hope."

"At least he has me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab."

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know."

"Peggy, I . . . Peggy? Peggy, what happened? Peggy!"

Peggy hadn't even noticed the tears that had started falling.

"Becky. . . she came back alone."

"Alone?" Steve repeated, hoping that it didn't mean what he thought it did.

"Those men you spoke to, that's what's left of the 107th. Two hundred went up against Schmidt and less than fifty returned. He sent out a force to Azzano. They . . . Becky said they'd been taken prisoner with most of the survivors."

"No."

"Steve! Where are you going?" Peggy dried her eyes and followed Steve to Colonel Phillips' tent. She arrived in time to hear Steve demand to know if Phillips planned a rescue mission.

"Yeah, it's called winning the war!"

"But if you know where they are, why not at least--?"

"They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a _chorus girl._ "

Steve gave the colonel a cold stare. "I think I understand just fine," he said, devoid of emotion.

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in thirty minutes."

Steve stared at the map behind Phillips.

"Yes, sir. I do."

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy," Phillips told Peggy, but when he looked up, both she and Steve were gone.

Peggy followed Steve through the rain. "Steve! What are you planning on doing?"

Steve either could not hear Peggy or he ignored her. Either way, he didn't answer. She followed him into a tent, past all the equipment, until they came up on Howard trying to get Becky to drink at least a glass of water. Steve didn't even bother with a greeting as he stared down at Becky.

"I'm going to Austria. I doubt I'll be going alone."

Becky turned to look directly at Howard for the first time since she'd returned. Howard nodded to her slowly.

"Let's go get them."


	9. Chapter 9

"Dernier, Jones, I swear on _Bucky's life_ , I'm _not_ going to try to shoot up the factory if you let me out for cell-hopping."

The two men in the cell eyed Maggie warily.

"You believe her, Dugan?" Gabe Jones called out.

From three cells away, Dugan yelled back an affirmation. "Doc's making rounds again, folks, call out!"

"Ready when you are, gentlemen."

Once Maggie was up on the top, she waited for a call. She made three visits before she heard someone enter. " _Putain de merde_ ," she hissed, making a beeline for the first cell. She was hanging from the bars when she heard a body fall. Maggie pulled herself up and squinted in the dark. When she realised it was Becky who had dropped a Hydra soldier, she squeaked in surprise and slipped.

"Doc!"

She fell right onto Dugan and Falsworth.

"Get me back up there!"

"Maggie?"

Maggie looked up, as did the soldiers in the cell.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Falsworth asked.

"Uh . . . I'm Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?"

Maggie stopped trying to convince Dugan and Falsworth to get her back up when Becky suddenly appeared in front of the gate with a key. "Mags! Oh, thank God, you're alive!"

"Beck, what are you doing here?"

"Beck?" Dugan repeated as Becky opened the gate. "Becky Barnes?"

"Agent Barnes, soldier. Who are you?"

"Sergeant Dugan, with the sixty-ninth infantry."

Maggie let go of Becky as she recognised the man walking up to them. "Steve Rogers, is that you?"

"Mags," Steve said, returning her hug.

"So it really worked, then? The serum?"

"Still getting used to all the . . . abilities."

"That's natural."

"Where Bucky?" Becky asked.

"We think he's in the isolation ward," Maggie said as Dugan took the keys and went down the rows, unlocking every cell. "No one ever comes out of there. Last I saw him was about a week ago. I've tried to leave this place, but soldiers' rounds never stop and . . . I figured if I got myself killed, I'd be no help to anyone."

"Smart move," Becky said. "Lead the way, Doc."

"Wait." Maggie turned around. "Morita."

"Yes, Doc?"

"Find Dugan and gather the men. We're going to blow the factory to hell. You think everyone has enough hope now?"

"Don't know about hope, Doc, but rage is aplenty."

"Good enough."

"The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate," Steve said. "Get out fast and give ‘em hell. We’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find."

Morita nodded and turned to leave. "Dugan!"

"We spread through the factory," Maggie told Steve and Becky, "Steve, you hunt down Schmidt. Beck, this place has a self destruct system. See if you can locate it and set it off. Time's set for seven minutes, so we don't have a lot of time to sweep the factory. I'm going to find Bucky."

"Maggie!"

Maggie stumbled slightly as she was attacked from behind by Olivier. She turned to him and gently pushed him away, hands on his shoulders. "Olivier, _aller avec_ Dugan _et_ Morita."

" _Non_ ," Olivier said, shaking his head, " _je ne te laisse pas. Je viens avec vous._ "

"Who is this?" Steve asked.

"Olivier Enzo. Olivier, _c'est_ Steve Rogers. Change of plans, I'm taking Olivier with me. Once we find Bucky, we're fleeing the factory. I'll double back to help you once I get the two of them out."

"No," Becky said, shaking her head. "You get out, you stay with them. Steve and I will handle Schmidt."

Maggie agreed if only to placate Becky. Grabbing Olivier's arm, she left the prisons first. Out of habit, she let Olivier take the lead. She'd gotten used to Becky dictating her every move on the field and welcomed the familiarity that came with Olivier leading their search.

She grabbed his arm to stop him when she heard Bucky's voice. Before anyone came down the corridor, she pulled Olivier into a room.

"Sergeant, 3-2-5-5-7--"

"Bucky!" Maggie rushed to the gurney in the centre of the room. "Olivier, _aidez-moi avec ces contraintes_."

Together, they freed Bucky and helped him to stand.

"Buck, can you hear me? What's my name? Bucky! What's my name?"

"Crystal," Bucky slurred, as if he were drunk, "but you hate it."

"And who's this?" Maggie asked, pointing to Olivier.

Olivier stared back as Bucky studied him. "Magpie's baby."

"What's his name?"

"Ollie."

Olivier chuckled. "I am not Magpie's baby," he said, his French accent blurring the words together.

Bucky scoffed. "Sure, kid, whatever." He glanced at Maggie, who was fully supporting him as they left the room. "When did you get so strong?"

"Daily pull-ups in the cells, you know how it is, Buckwheat."

"Magpie."

Maggie smiled, more than thrilled to have Bucky back.

In her defence, Maggie really did try to get Bucky and Olivier out of the factory in seven minutes. Alas, she eventually found herself on a catwalk across Steve and Becky, with the building burning and crumbling around them.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to get out!"

"I'm not leaving my best friend behind!"

Becky eventually laid eyes on a thin gantry. She turned to Steve. "Super soldiers first," she said, gesturing to the death trap.

Maggie got down on the gantry from the other side. "I got this side."

"I got this one," Becky said. "Go, Steve."

Knowing he had never won an argument against either of the two, Steve reluctantly crossed the chasm slowly. Once he was across, he immediately went to check on Bucky. Olivier, who would without hesitation admit that Maggie was stronger than him, allowed Bucky to lean against Steve instead. Becky stood up on the other side and got ready to cross the chasm.

The gantry gave way, almost taking Maggie down with it.

"Go!" Becky shouted, waving them away. "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Maggie yelled furiously as she stood up too. "There's gotta be a rope or something! Please! Beck, I'm not leaving you behind!"

Becky glanced around for something to swing over. When she concluded that there was nothing, she eyed the broken railing. Holding to the fixed portion, she kicked out what was already falling apart, making a gap wide enough for her to safely make the jump. Whether she would reach the other side was another question entirely. Maggie leaned over the railing, waiting.

Becky moved back and took a running start. Seconds after she leapt into the air, the box behind her exploded. The blast pushed Becky forward, but it also threw her balance off. Maggie leaned out as far as she could. She caught Becky's arm and Becky locked her fingers around Maggie's arm, but the jerk of gravity claiming Becky pulled Maggie over the railing.

* * *

The typewriter's clicking seemed louder than Phillips' voice. "Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers and Agent Rebecca L. Barnes went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers and Agent Barnes killed in action. Period."

"The last surveillance flight is back," Peggy said softly as she entered the tent. She nodded a greeting to the corporal behind the typewriter. "No sign of activity."

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal."

"Yes, sir."

Once the corporal had left, Phillips turned to Peggy. "I can’t touch Stark. He’s rich and he’s the army’s number one weapons contractor. You are neither one."

"With respect, sir, I don’t regret my actions. And I don’t think Captain Rogers or Agent Barnes did either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you, Agent Carter, you and your partner both, and now America’s golden boy, one of the SOE's top agents are dead, cause you had a crush."

"It wasn’t that. I had faith."

"Well, I hope that’s a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."

Peggy's response was drowned in the sound of excited yelling as soldiers ran past the tent.

"What the hell’s going on out there?" Phillips mumbled. He and Peggy followed the crowd to see hundreds of men walking up to the camp. Both pushed their way to the front when the camp met the soldiers.

Steve nodded to Phillips. "Some of these men need medical attention. Dr Maravilla won't be on duty for a few days."

"Medic!" someone shouted, "we need a medic over here!"

Nurses bled into the crowd, guiding injured soldiers to the med bays.

"We would like to surrender ourselves for disciplinary action," Becky said, glancing at Steve.

Phillips glanced at the men behind Steve. "That won't be necessary."

"Yes, sir," Steve said, a faint smile on his lips.

"Faith, huh?" Phillips murmured to Peggy before leaving.

"You're late," she told Steve.

He held up the transponder she had given him, buttons popped out and a hole right through. "Couldn't call my ride."

"Hey!" Becky shouted, "let's hear it for Captain America!"

The men cheered after her words. Peggy glanced away from Steve to hug Becky. The pair stole Maggie from Bucky and Olivier, if only for a few seconds' worth of a group hug.

Peggy left with Becky, guiding her to the med bays. Despite her arguments that she was fine, Olivier and Bucky dragged Maggie behind the pair. Steve followed Phillips to find out what happened next.

The first time Bucky had seen Howard and Becky together, Howard had been at his most awkward and unsure, shuffling about and repeatedly clearing his throat. He'd barely had his arm around her. Now, as he rushed through the med bay, searching for Becky, he couldn't care less who was watching as he showered Becky with kisses. Each "Are you okay?" and "Are you hurt?" was punctuated with another kiss on her forehead, on her cheeks, on her lips, on her nose, or a hug.

Bucky smiled as he sat next to Maggie, who was being fitted for a sling. "Never thought I'd see the day Becky would let someone fuss over her like that."

"She used to let my dad fuss over her whenever she fell."

"Okay, but Tio Hugo gives the best hugs and what kid doesn't want their scrape kissed better?"

Maggie smiled. "I guess that's fair."

"Mr Stark!" a nurse cried, huffing as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Could I _please_ see my patient!"

Howard sat down next to Becky, never letting go of her hand.

Maggie laughed softly.

"All done, doctor."

"Thank you," Maggie told the nurse, adjusting the sling when the woman wasn't looking.

"Are you okay?" Olivier asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded. "Better now. Much better."

"That's good. Maggie sent a lot of us into a very worried state. We thought she was going to break out and start a . . . _émeute_?"

"Riot," Maggie said.

"A riot, all by herself."

"Is that so?" Bucky asked, glancing at Maggie, who only shrugged and turned her nose up.

Olivier grinned. " _Seulement taquineries_ , Maggie."

" _Je connais_ , Olivier."

* * *

In London, Olivier marked off spots on a large map. " _J'ai seulement un petit regard_ ," he told Maggie, before repeating himself in English to Phillips and Steve.

" _C'est bon_ , Olivier."

They walked over to another map, pinned to a wall. Maggie gestured to the pins. "These are the weapon factories we know about. Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map. They quickly figured out I speak German and generally stopped talking around me."

Phillips nodded before facing Peggy. "Agent Carter, I want you and Agent Barnes to coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."

"What about us?" Peggy asked.

"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass. What do you say, Rogers? It’s your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?"

"Yes, sir. I’ll need a team."

"We’re already putting together the best men."

"With all due respect, sir. So am I."

Much later than evening, Maggie walked into the bar with Peggy and Becky, each of them dressed up for the night. Becky greeted her brother and Steve before slipping away. Maggie tried to sit down but Bucky pulled her up. "Dance with me, Magpie."

"Buck . . . oh, _bien vale_."

They didn't really dance. Not like the others out on the floor. Bucky's hand never moved from Maggie's wait, and the other held not too tightly to her own. They swayed gently, though it didn't quite fit the music.

"Did I ever tell you I love this dress?"

"Every time I put it on since you gave it to me."

"Doesn't matter. I love this dress on you, Magpie."

"Thank you, Bucky," Maggie said with a smile.

"Back to the jaws of death with us, huh?"

Maggie shrugged. "Wasn't so bad with you around. Got really awful really quickly when you vanished into the isolation ward."

"I promise not to disappear on you again."

"To the jaws of death, then."


	10. Chapter 10

"Maggie!"

Bucky watched in amusement as rapid French flew from Olivier's mouth as soon as he entered the empty office. Having spent a little over a month and a half listening to Maggie and Olivier converse, Bucky had picked up a few phrases and words. It wasn't enough for him to be conversing with someone in the language but it was enough to piece together what Olivier was saying. Rather, it would have been enough if Olivier wasn't speaking so fast. Bucky caught a few words here and there that he understood, but he wasn't quite sure he understood everything. He wasn't even sure he was hearing the right words.

After all, what would an owl and a liver have to do with war?

" _Non_ , Ollie, _tu peux rejoindre les_ Howling Commandos."

"Wait," Bucky said, stepping back towards the pair. He stood next to Maggie and looked at Olivier. "Correct me if I'm wrong, you want to join the Howling Commandos?"

" _Oui_."

"Why?"

"I want to fight beside _toi_ _et_ Maggie."

" _Non_ ," Maggie said firmly, " _tu vas rentrer en France_."

" _Non_! _Je viens avec vous que cela vous plaise ou non_. _Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter_."

Maggie folded her arms and exhaled sharply. Bucky put his hand on her back. "Mags, you can't stop him if he wants to.

"See?" Olivier cried, gesturing up at Bucky, "he understands!"

"No! You are going back to France to your family, Olivier Enzo!"

Olivier was mildly stunned. Of course, he has heard Maggie speaking in other languages, but she always spoke to him in French. To hear her address him in English was somewhat unsettling. " _Je n'ai pas de famille_ ," he said softly.

Maggie's entire body relaxed as her mouth fell open slightly. "What?"

"I don't have a family," Olivier repeated, glancing at Bucky. "My mother was a nurse and my father served in the French army in the first war. I lived with _Mamie_ until she died when I was five. I got into an orphanage and didn't get out until I enlisted in the second war. _Je n'ai rien à retourner_."

Maggie glanced at Bucky, whose expression mirrored her wide eyes. " _Tu peux rester avec moi, chouchou_ ," Maggie eventually said softly, pulling Olivier into the hug she'd grown accustomed to giving him.

Two floors down, in the base's sleeping quarters, Becky listened to Howard's heartbeat. "Howard."

"Mm?"

"I noticed you're not scared of my brother anymore."

"You almost died, Beck," Howard mumbled, still trying to doze off. His arm looped tighter around Becky's waist, pulling her closer. "I couldn't give a damn if even Tio Hugo saw me kiss you."

"What about my dad?" Becky asked, amused.

"I've never been afraid of your father, Beck, he adores me."

Becky laughed softly. "Howard?"

"Mm?"

"What would you have done if I'd been among the captured?"

Howard opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Steve definitely wouldn't have taken his rescue mission alone, I can guarantee you that. Speaking hypothetically, I would threaten to pull supplies from the army if a rescue mission to Azzano wasn't planned immediately. I guess I don't actually know what I'd do, but I hope I never have to find out." Howard paused. "What would you do, if it were the other way around?"

"Set Azzano on fire."

"You scare me sometimes, Beck."

"I'm serious. I have the firepower to get it done. I would've caused some serious damage. I wouldn't have had to find the self-destruct switches on the factory. I'd have blown it to hell myself."

"All that for me?" Howard asked.

"Why so surprised?" Becky asked, smiling, "didn't think I loved you enough for that?"

"I . . . no! No, I just . . . really love you a lot, okay? And I'm very afraid something's gonna happen to you and I won't be able to deal with it because I have literally _just_ realised how much I love you and it scares me. It scares me _so much_. When I found you alone, without Bucky, without Mags, I think my heart actually broke for how broken you were. When you never called us to come and get you, I panicked. I couldn't deal with the thought that something might've happened to you out there."

Becky waited as Howard took a deep breath to gather his words. It wasn't often he spoke so openly. After a second, he gently pushed her off him and sat up. Becky sat up too, adjusting Howard's t-shirt on her shoulders.

"Look, I know what war is, Becks. I know that it's dangerous and I also know that you're a highly trained agent but that doesn't stop me from worrying. What if, you know? Anything could happen. I saw what happened to you when you and Peggy went for Erskine. Beck, I _never_ want to see you like that again. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

Becky stared at Howard for a second. She reached out to brush his unkempt hair from his eyes. Her hand rested at the back of his neck for a moment before she tugged. Howard moved closer without any further invitation. He knew then and there that he belonged to a certain Rebecca Latimer Barnes, and there was nothing anyone could do or say that would change that. Ever.

* * *

Howard was late. Everyone was sure why. Everyone except Steve, apparently.

"What about you and Stark?" Steve called as he followed a furious Peggy. He paused briefly to wipe Lorraine's kiss away. "How do I know you two haven't been . . . fonduing?!"

Peggy halted abruptly and shot Steve a scratching glare. "You still don't know a bloody thing about women!"

Once he got into the lab, he carefully asked Howard what fondue was.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend," Howard said. He frowned. "Why? What did you do?"

Steve mumbled something under his breath.

Becky, who was tucked into a corner of the lab that had become hers, looked up from some odd trinket she fiddled with. They quickly discovered that Howard seemed to go into a state of incredibly high panic if Becky was out of sight for too long. Becky didn't mind. She enjoyed watching Howard work and while mechanics and science may not be her forte, she was curious to know what enthralled Howard while he worked.

Howard glanced up from the display he was laying out for Steve. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked Peggy if . . ."

Howard, now amused, leaned on the table. "Rogers . . . what did you do?"

"I asked Peggy if you and her . . . _fondued_."

Howard blinked _very_ slowly. Becky snorted.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she walked into the lab, carrying a folded stack of clothes she passed to Howard. "Here's the extras, Howard," she added softly.

"Steve asked Pegs if she and Howard _fondued_ ," Becky said, snickering.

"Fondued?" Maggie repeated, not quite understanding.

"When we flew Rogers and Beck into the Hydra camp, I asked Peggy if she wanted to catch a late-night fondue and Steve over here. . ."

" _Dios mío_ ," Maggie mumbled under her breath. "Steve, did you really say that to Pegs? Why on earth would you think she and Howard have anything going on? Have you not been around one or the other of us these past few months?"

Becky bounced out of her spot and took a seat on the edge of the table Howard leaned against. She smiled at Steve over Howard's shoulder. "Do you want to know a secret, Steve?"

Steve raised his eyebrows.

Becky put her arms around Howard's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Howard knew where she was going and couldn't help grinning. "We _fondued_!"

"I didn't know! I've never heard of fondue before! Stop being -- wait."

Steve stared hard at the couple. Becky tilted her head on Howard's shoulder, while Howard raised her clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Steve? You still with us?"

Steve stared at Maggie. "They -- they -- but Becky -- since when? How? Why? Where? Wait!" Steve lowered his voice. "Does Bucky know?"

Becky and Howard nodded.

"Did you know?" Steve asked Maggie, who nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew! _Everyone_ knows they're together! Even Olivier knows. You're pretty much the only person ever who doesn't know. How _didn't_ you notice? They're always -- you _see_?!"

Steve looked as Maggie wildly gestured to see Becky and Howard whispering to each other. Becky laughed softly before kissing Howard.

"The serum made me blind," Steve decided.

"No, honey, that's just you. Now come on, Howard and I worked on some equipment to go with your new skills. You need to test some of it out. Beck, will you be fitting a suit?"

Becky glanced at Howard. "Uh . . . we didn't talk about that yet."

Maggie nodded as Howard's hands closed further over Becky's, almost unnoticed. "Sure. But I need Howard right now. I can't find the suit we were working on."

Steve remained stunned for the next ten seconds.

By the time Peggy returned and Steve had lain claims to a Vibranium shield, Becky was back in her corner and fiddling with something else.

Steve held up the shield to Peggy. "What do you think?"

Maggie ducked for cover when Peggy picked up a pistol off the table and fired several times. Satisfied, she put it down. "Yes, I think it works."

Steve and Howard watched her leave in amazement. Steve passed Howard a piece of paper. "I had some ideas about the uniform."

"Sure, pal, whatever you want."

Maggie peered over the table. "Steve, what did you _really_ say to her?"

"Lorraine," Becky called from her corner, "Steve kissed her."

"You kissed Lorraine?!"

" _She_ kissed _me_!"

* * *

Maggie pushed a box towards Becky.

"What's this?"

"Christmas present. Haven't given you one in years but you kept coming back from your missions, so I received plenty of gifts."

"You're a total sap, Maggie Maravilla, did you know that?"

Maggie smiled. "Maybe, Becky, but you love me anyway."

"True," Becky shrugged, lifting the lid. "What's this?"

Maggie shrugged. Her warm, amused smile was gone, replaced with something a little sombre, as she tied the locket around Becky's neck while Becky popped the locket open to see two photos, one of Steve and Bucky with Howard as they showed off their new uniform and the other of Maggie smiling with Peggy and Becky when the two had received their first medals. "War is war, Becks, and I've seen a lot of men _and_ women who never made it back. I know you're staying here for the same reason I'm going. I don't blame you, not do I wish you'd have chosen to come with. But if something happens and I don't come back -- and I really mean don't come back -- I don't want you to forget me."

"Mags. . ."

"Becky, you and your brother are the best people I never knew I needed until I had you both. If I had to lose one of you, I'd be lost. It's all I can do to hope that I mean to you as much as you mean to me."

"Oh, Maggie," Becky whispered, standing up to hug Maggie. "You mean more to me than you could ever imagine. I owe you my love and my job, two things I never knew I wanted. I owe you Bucky's happiness too. However much I mean to you, know that you mean more to both Bucky and I. Besides, who could ever forget Dr Maravilla? I hear Cambridge kids riot on the date of your departure every year."

"They do. If it becomes a tradition, I might just have to move us all to England after the war."

Becky smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Maggie. You better come home -- and bring my brother back with you."

* * *

By February 1945, they had taken out almost all Hydra's bases across Europe. Maggie had even managed to get noticed by a Cambridge student she had taught in their first year, which sparked chaos as several people clambered to watch Dr Maravilla sneak out of a hospital with two bags' worth of medical supplies.

Maggie stood at the edge of the cliff, her boots half hidden by the snow. "Be careful, boys," she told the Commandos, "you fall down there, I don't think there's much even I can do."

Dernier laughed. "No falling then, Doc."

"Stay here and stay alive, Doc," Jones said, "we need you if we're going to eventually go after Schmidt."

"Oh, I'll live out of sheer spite. I intend to punch that devil in the _face_."

Bucky grinned. "Beck'll hold him down, you beat him with your bag. I suppose I'll try to pull you off him before you both get hurt."

Maggie smiled. "Like old times, huh?"

"We were right," Jones said, turning away from a radio box where Doug continued listening in, "Dr Zola’s on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad."

"Let’s get going," Falsworth added, "because they’re moving like the devil."

"We only got about a ten-second window," Steve told Bucky and Olivier, "you miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield."

"Mind the gap," Falsworth joked as Steve hooked onto the rope and got ready. Maggie helped attach Olivier's to the bag and warned him to stay safe.

Dugan glanced down as they heard the train approach. "Better get moving, bugs!

"Maintenant!" Dernier shouted as Maggie gave Bucky a kiss.

Maggie bit her lip and on a whim, snatched up the extra handles and attaching them to the rope.

"Doc! _Enculer_!"

Morita looked up at Dernier's shout. "Where's Doc?"

Dugan counted under his breath. "She went after them."

"Maggie, _c'est quoi ce bordel_?!" Olivier cried.

"Yeah, what the fuck?!" Bucky echoed.

"What they said!!" Steve yelled.

"GET IN THE TRAIN!" Maggie ordered.

Steve climbed down the ladder and slipped inside. Bucky helped Maggie in. He nodded to Olivier, who continued forward, before jumping down after her.

"Mags, you were supposed to stay with the others," Bucky said.

"I had a bad feeling."

Bucky sighed. There was nothing he could do now. He grabbed her hand and slammed a gun into it. "I hope Becks actually taught you to use this."

"She did," Maggie said with a convincing nod as she gripped the weapon tight with both hands.

"Stay close to Steve," Bucky said, nodding to Steve and glancing down at the shield. Steve understood immediately.

Knowing she'd already pissed him off by following them, Maggie did as Bucky said and stuck close to Steve.

The train was eerily quiet. Steve crossed the threshold to the next car on the train. Maggie followed close behind. Before Bucky could, the doors closed.

"Bucky!" Maggie rammed the butt of her gun into the window, but she barely cracked it.

"Mags, get down!"

Maggie ducked behind crates as something fired a blue blast at Steve. She peered around to see a machine in the shape of a man with two blasters for arms.

"If I draw fire, can you take it out?"

Steve glanced at the door. Concluding that what Bucky didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Steve nodded.

"Ready?"

Steve nodded and gripped the shield tight. Maggie stood up and fired at the robot. It did not turn its blasters to her and when Steve stood up, it fired at the shield.

" _Qué carajo_. . ." she whispered, shrieking when the shield bounced back and almost knocked her on the head. She just managed to dodge and watch the shield lodge itself in the metal behind her. She quickly realised that the machine was targeting Steve.

"Draw fire and don't die," she called, turning to pull the shield out.

"Duck!"

Steve ducked as the shield sailed over his head, knocking the robot down. He glanced back at Maggie, who was prying the door open. "How. . .?"

"I did a lot of exercise when we were captured," she explained, "go get your shield, Captain."

Maggie and Steve stood on either side of the door. Glancing through the window, Maggie checked how many bullets her gun still had. She nodded to Steve. He knocked the button behind him and the door slid open.

Maggie tossed the gun to Bucky and raised her eyebrows. He gave her a single nod. Small as she was, Maggie was strong. She rushed into the car and pushed the crate as hard as she could. It knocked one soldier down and out. The other stepped to the side to avoid it and stepped right into Bucky's line of fire.

"You make a great team," Steve said as he entered as well.

Bucky lifted his forehead from Maggie's. "We had Hodge to practice on," Maggie joked.

Steve grinned. The sound of whirring machines caught his attention. "Get down!"

The blast hit the shield and threw Steve into the wall of the train, tearing a hole on the other side. Maggie shook Steve's shoulder. "Steve?"

He grunted slightly. Maggie looked up to see Bucky pick up the shield and fire at the robot. It fired a second blast, knocking the shield from Bucky's hand.

"Bucky!"

Steve groaned and pushed himself off the floor. He caught sight of the robot preparing for another blast. He picked up the shield and threw it with all his might, dropping the robot where it stood.

"Bucky, grab my hand! I can pull you back! Bucky, _agrader_! Please!"

Steve glanced at the hole in the wall. "Maggie!" He lunged for her and missed as she went down with Bucky.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Te amo_."

The words were a whisper, deafening her more than the rush of wind. She heard them again as arms wrapped around her and she could only see the blue sky above. She forgot to scream. She heard them again and began to wonder if he were really whispering them in her ear or if she were imagining it all.

Perhaps she was imagining it. Perhaps this was all a bad dream and she would wake up on that cliff about to undertake the very same mission.

As the wind whipped her hair around her face, she remembered her decision to get it cut so short. She remembered Bucky's gaping expression when he first saw her.

_"You don't like it?"_

" _No! No, you look amazing, Magpie!_ _I'm_ _just really going to miss braiding your hair for you when_ _you're_ _working."_

_"Aw, Buckwheat, do you really think it suits me?"_

_"Yeah! Yeah,_ _I_ _think you look like a million bucks! I would--"_

The memory flew from her mind as sharp as her landing was. The arms that had been around her fell limp. She gasped for air, struggling to remember procedures she had learnt to give other people. She struggled to speak. If she could speak, she could breathe.

But she didn't want to. She knew what waited for her when she found the energy to move again. She knew, but if she didn't confirm, she couldn't be right.

Wincing with each movement, Maggie rolled to her side, her face meeting the cold snow. She wanted to lay there and never get up. She wanted to follow him. She wanted to go wherever he was gone.

But she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't let her. He would have helped her get up. But he couldn't, could he?

Maggie hissed and groaned as she pushed herself up. "Bucky," she grunted, hoping he would answer. "Hey, Buckwheat."

She would have given her left arm to hear him call her Magpie.

"Bucky?"

She crawled back to him and shook his shoulder. She'd begun to shiver. "Bucky, this isn't funny. Bucky, we have to move."

Denial. It was not a pleasant state. She had seen several people refuse to accept what doctors told them. She had seen several people refuse to read official letters they received. She always wondered how could someone be presented with cold, hard facts and still deny them. She didn't understand now even, but she would later.

She shook his shoulder, grabbing a fistful of his blue jacket. "Bucky! Get _up_!"

Maggie's teeth knocked together as she cursed at him in every language she knew. She begged and begged, but nothing changed. He didn't open his eyes. His chest neither rose nor fell. He didn't move. Maggie screamed and cursed and yelled and threatened, but she couldn't bring herself to shake him as violently as she wanted to, hoping to shake him awake.

Becky.

Becky was waiting for him. For her to bring him back.

If she couldn't bring him back alive, she had to take him home to her. To Alice and Evelyn. To George and Winnifred. To her father. Home.

She sniffed and wiped her tears before they froze. She searched Bucky for the radio they'd fitted him with before sending him after Steve on the zipline.

She fiddled with it for a moment, hearing nothing but static.

"Doug? Doug, do you read me?"

The static continued. She fiddled with the buttons further.

"Doug? Morita? Is anyone there?"

She prepared to turn the button again when the static jumped.

"Dugan? Falsworth? Can you hear me?"

The static stopped for a second. "Who is this?"

She knew it was routine. They had to be sure they were talking to the right person. They'd developed a security code among them, one they were sure no Hydra soldier could possibly figure out. It was simple -- and admittedly stupid -- but effective, and confirmed to work.

"This is Dr Crystal Maravilla. Dried fruits." She was surprised she remembered their last meal before the mission with everything that had happened since then.

"Doc!" she heard Doug call out, "it's Doc! Morita, turn it up! Doc, what's happening? Cap radio-ed in a couple of minutes ago. He said Enzo got Zola."

"Captain Rogers and I were . . . separated," Maggie said, trying to keep the chatter out of her voice. If she focused on not shivering, maybe she wouldn't remember to cry. "I'm going to need a pick-up. My co-ordinates are . . . hang on." Maggie pulled a device off her own belt and checked it. "47,07; 13,24."

"Sargeant Barnes?" Dugan asked.

Maggie didn't answer. Saying it meant it was real. Maybe if the Commandos got to her in time, she could save him. Maybe.

"We're on our way, Mags," Doug said softly. She almost didn't hear him.

* * *

The entire drive across the continent, Maggie kept silent. She ignored everyone, eating only when Olivier begged her to. She had no reaction to anything -- not even the taunts from Zola that Dugan shut up with a single blow to the Swiss doctor's shoulder and a threat that the next would be higher up.

Maggie could not find sleep. The soldier that kept watch attempted to get her to sleep or to eat or to even speak. Olivier only succeeded in feeding her. Maggie did not sleep. She passed out several times, but she always jolted awake within less than an hour with a searching gaze. When it landed on the covered body in the truck, her eyes would glaze over and she would go back to merely existing where she sat.

Eventually, they returned to the base in London.

Once they heard word that the Howling Commandos had returned, Howard found himself being dragged through the officials by an anxious Becky, who was following an equally anxious Peggy.

It was Peggy that opened the doors. She, along with everyone else, was startled when Steve tumbled out and pushed through the crowd, ignoring _everyone_. "Steve?"

Howard had to pull Becky put of Steve's away before he stumbled over her. The three of them all inched closer to see what took the others so long to get out -- and why Dugan had gotten out of the driver's seat and had gone in the way Steve left.

They moved back immediately when Dernier and Falsworth jumped down and reached back in to take hold of something.

As the men exited the truck, holding the covered stretcher, Becky counted them and put a name to each face.

"Maggie," Olivier said from inside the truck, "Maggie, _se lever. Nous sommes arrivés._ "

If Olivier was talking to Maggie in the truck, that left only one soldier.

"No."

"Beck?" Howard noticed immediately when Becky's legs gave way under her. She would have hit the ground if Howard hadn't already been holding on to her. "Beck!"

Peggy tore her gaze from what resembled a funeral procession to Becky. When the realisation truly struck her, Becky found the strength to push away from Howard and run to catch up with the soldiers. They stopped when they noticed Becky standing uncertain.

" _Je suis désolé_ ," Dernier whispered.

With hands whose shake she could not stop, Becky reached out for the sheet and slowly lifted it. Howard reached her in time to keep her from falling to the floor.

"No!"

Becky screamed as they continued walking, taking her brother away from her. Howard wrapped his arms around her, holding her up. She screamed and cried and howled. It seemed as if the whole of London stopped to listen to the cries of a sister. The sounds that ripped through Becky's body broke the hearts of people who didn't even know Bucky by name. The agony was evident in her screams and in her tears. She leaned against Howard, unable to support herself at all. He stood still and held tight with no idea what he was supposed to say or do.

When her throat was too raw to even cry, silent tears soaked Howard's shirt.

Of course, the war did not stop to let them mourn, but Howard organised a flight to Brooklyn, where he spent two weeks after the funeral with Maggie and Becky in Bucky's old room. Olivier followed Maggie, of course. He and Howard had explained what they could to Winnifred, George, Alice and Evelyn. Howard had organised the funeral and everything that came with it.

"We were going to get married," Maggie said one day, with a voice that echoed like that in an empty hall. Olivier looked up, stunned to hear her voice after what felt like years. It didn't even faze him that she spoke to him in English. "When the war was over, we were going to get married and have one kid and a cat. He even named the cat."

"Maggie. . ."

"You don't have to say anything, _chouchou_. I don't know what to say either."

"Is that why you haven't been speaking much?"

Maggie dragged her gaze from whatever world it was in to Olivier. "What's to say, Olivier? I'm only alive because of him, you know. I would've died too. Impact alone should have killed me. Whatever Hydra did to him in that isolation ward made him stronger, much more so. Strong enough to absorb the shock of that kind of fall." Maggie smiled bitterly. "But what good is super strength when it can't stop your neck breaking?"

"Maggie, _je suis tellement désolé_."

" _Je connais_ , hijo."

* * *

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he’s a God. He’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA."

Phillips glanced at Howard, who gave a small nod before continuing.

"Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

"How much time we got?" Jones asked.

Phillips glanced in the general direction of the prison cell. "According to my new best friend, under twenty-four hours."

"Where is he now?" Dernier asked.

"Hydra’s last base is here." Phillip's held up a photo to the Howling Commandos. "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Morita asked. "I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door."

"Why not?" Becky asked. She glanced at Steve. "That’s exactly what we’re gonna do."

Later, Maggie found Becky in a storage unit, drowning in Bucky's jacket. " _¿Tienes espacio para uno más?_ "

" _Sí, siempre_ ," Becky mumbled.

Tucking her skirt behind her, Maggie sat down beside Becky, leaning against her shoulder. Suddenly, Becky began to laugh.

"Are you drunk?" Maggie asked, not lifting her head.

"He loved you so much," Becky said, "he always thought you were so goddamn funny. If he'd seen you at the funeral, he wouldn't have found it bittersweet. He would've straight up laughed. Maybe called you an idiot. Definitely called you a sap."

Maggie smiled. "I know."

"I mean, it was a funeral! And the very well-known Dr Maravilla showed up in yellow and white. Very inappropriate. Very _very_ inappropriate."

"Have you been drinking? I'm asking seriously."

" _Sí_."

Maggie was silent for a second. "Can I have some?"

Becky passed her the bottle she had been drinking from. "Peggy brought it for me. She said she found Steve in a demolished bar. I have something for you."

Maggie lifted her head when Becky moved away, pulling at a chain tucked into her uniform.

"He said he would try as hard as he could to come back for them, but if he couldn't, he'd send you back to us. He said I had to hold on to them and if you came back without him, I had to give it to you."

Maggie's frown vanished when she was presented with Bucky's tags. "No," she said, her throat tight, "no, he was your brother."

"And yet he loved you more," Becky murmured, putting the chain over Maggie's curls. "It doesn't matter. He wanted me to keep them for _you_."

Maggie leaned against Becky's shoulder again. Her hand tightened on the neck of the bottle. "We'll be all right."

Becky scoffed. "Pack your bag, Mags, we're going to bully Schmidt."

Peggy and Howard later found them asleep on top of each other in the storage unit, huddled under Bucky's jacket and the strong smell of booze filling up the small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnhghhnnhg made myself cry so I will accept any kind of responses not limited to variations of "I will kill you" or very violent all caps keyboard smashes


	12. Chapter 12

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait," Schmidt told the captured Steve, "but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane," Steve said from where he was forced onto his knees.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

"Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn."

From behind the doors, Becky winced as Schmidt landed a heavy blow to Steve's face.

"I can do this all day."

Maggie smiled as she noticed Becky mouthing along with Steve while making a funny expression.

"Oh, of course, you can. Of course. But unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule."

Becky held up three fingers. Schmidt took out a pistol that glowed ever so slightly. Becky held up two fingers. Schmidt aimed the pistol at Steve. Becky held up one finger.

"So am I!" Steve said.

As the Commandos crashed through the windows with the Shield, Maggie and Becky burst through the doors. Days of grief turned rage turned Maggie back into her thirteen-year-old self, sprinting at Schmidt the way she once did at Hodge.

Of course, today, Maggie knew how to strangle people. With Maggie providing a distraction, Becky landed her fair share of blows to the Hydra leader. But quite unlike fifteen years ago, there was no Bucky to pull them away before Schmidt fought back.

The two of them lay on the ground for a second after Schmidt fled. "I feel so much better, you?"

Maggie nodded at the ceiling. "Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"We should go."

"Absolutely."

"Come on." Becky got up and pulled Maggie to her feet. "Get to Howard, he's pulling an arsenal from the Hydra soldiers. You'll get a better gun from him. I'm going after Schmidt."

Maggie hesitated for a fraction of a second before squeezing Becky in a hug. "Come back alive or I won't even attend your funeral."

"Likewise, Mags. Go."

Maggie would like to say she met Howard halfway, but he was the one who bowled her down before a Hydra soldier fried her with a flamethrower.

"Get off me."

"Promise not to run into any weapons? Beck would bury me in her brother's grave if I let you get hurt."

Maggie smiled. "I promise."

Of course, she broke that promise not even five minutes later to pull Howard out of the line of fire. "Not a word! Shut up! Shut! _Up_!"

Howard only rolled his eyes and grabbed Maggie's arm. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Control tower! Maybe I can reprogram the ground weapons to blow Schmidt's ride up."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Howard suddenly found himself being the one pulled along.

"LEFT! THE TOWER IS LEFT!"

Howard almost tripped and fell over as Maggie made a sharp turn and went the other way.

 _I'm_ _going to die_ , Howard thought, _at the hands_ _of_ _my_ _doctor_.

Minutes after he and Maggie entered from one door, Peggy and Phillips tumbled from the other.

"Colonel, Agent, I thought you were going after Captain Rogers?"

"He's on the Valkyrie," Peggy said.

Maggie let go of the controls Howard had given her like they were hot. "Beck?"

"I assume she's with him. We didn't see her."

" _¡Mierda!_ "

Doug, Morita and Olivier made it to the tower as well. "Base is dead," Doug informed them. "It's just Schmidt left."

Olivier looked around. "Becky?"

" _Avec_ Steve."

" _Merde_!"

The tower radio crackled. "Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"

Morita grabbed the mic. "Captain Rogers, what is your--"

No one thought anything of Peggy pushing Morita away. "Steve, is that you? Are you alright?"

"Peggy. Schmidt’s dead."

"What about the plane?"

"That’s a little bit tougher to explain."

"Where's Becky?" Howard asked, sharing the chair with Peggy.

"I'm here, Howard," she said.

"Give me your coordinates," Peggy said, "I’ll find you a safe landing site."

"There’s not going to be a safe landing," Steve said, "but I can try and force it down."

"Howard," Peggy said, glancing at him, "Howard, what do we do?"

"There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York." Steve gave a small pause. "I gotta put her in the water."

Maggie was about to get up and leave them to their goodbyes when she heard it. The soft ticking and scratching. It was rhythmic, calculated. Morse code! Maggie had never learnt.

"Howard!" she hissed, "Howard, listen!"

"Please, don’t do this," Peggy said. "We have time. We can work it out."

"Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice."

Howard leaned towards Maggie and listened.

"It's Beck, and . . . and co-ordinates." He looked up at Maggie with wide eyes. "Get me a pen and paper!"

Maggie pulled one from his shirt pocket and handed him her bare arm.

"Peggy?" Steve asked.

"I’m here."

"I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You got it."

"Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don’t know how to dance."

"I’ll show you how," Peggy almost whispered. "Just be there."

"We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your--"

The line went dead. "Steve?"

Maggie hissed slightly as Howard scratched a number out too hard.

"Steve?" Peggy's breath hitched. "St--"

"Got them! Someone get me a jet!"

In the Valkyrie, Steve made sure the plane was locked and diving to the ocean below. He looked beside him at Becky.

"Steve, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't be taking you down with me. I shouldn't-- you should be with them."

"It's _okay_ , Steve. Maybe I'll see Bucky again."

"Not now, Becky. You shouldn't have to go down with this thing. It's my choice. I shouldn't have made it for you."

Becky smiled and put her hand on his arm. "It's done, Steve. You can't force me to survive the war."

"I can," Steve said, suddenly getting up. He kicked the shield up and grabbed Becky's arm. "And I will."

"Steve, wh--!" She stopped short as Steve pulled her up in front of the window. "It's beautiful."

"Close your eyes and curl up as small as you can."

"Wh--STEVE!"

Becky screamed as Steve jumped through the window shield-first, pulling her behind him. Becky closed her eyes as they headed straight down and the jet continued angled down further ahead. She barely noticed anything other than the heartbeat against her face and the shield that blocked out the light. Steve's words repeated themselves in her ears, thundering like the waves and the wind. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled herself up. Steve relaxed once he realised Becky was completely hidden between him and the shield. He opened his eyes to the sky above. The blue was bright and calming. He relaxed everything except the arm holding Becky in place.

Was this what Bucky had seen before he had hit the snow? Steve knew that if it was so, then Bucky probably hadn't minded. Of course, Steve did not love Becky the way Bucky loved Maggie, but he loved her the way Bucky loved her. He would have died for her even if there were another way.

He took a deep breath. He refused to close his eyes. He wanted to see the sky. It was beautiful. The sound of the kind of waves he often drew grew louder as he got closer.

"I'll say hi to Bucky for you," he told Becky, sure she could not have heard him.

And then the waves claimed them both.

* * *

Maggie and Peggy stared out of the window as Howard flew one if Hydra's jets.

"There! There's someone in the water!"

Howard angled the jet down. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Maggie grabbed hold of the ropes tied around Olivier. "You underestimate the number of cell visits I made in Azzano. Jump!"

Howard angled the jet to the side to allow Maggie to stand over the doorway. Peggy grabbed hold of the end of the rope and stood behind Maggie just in case.

When she felt a tug, Maggie began to pull on the rope.

"Peg, we need a hand," she grunted when she noticed Olivier straining to carry Steve.

Peggy helped Olivier get Steve into the jet. Maggie gripped the end of the rope and nodded for Olivier to jump again. Bringing Becky up was far easier, and Maggie found the strength to hold the rope with one hand and pulled Becky in with the other. Once Olivier was in the jet, Howard righted it.

Soaked and drained, Becky stumbled into the cockpit and fell into Howard's lap. She almost passed out then and there. "He saved my life," she mumbled to Howard.

"Mags!" Peggy called, "it's not working!"

Maggie rubbed her arms and got down on the other side of Steve. Maggie tried to resuscitate Steve for at least ten minutes, the whole flight back to the control tower.

" _Lo siento_ , Peggy. I'm so, so sorry."

"Is he. . .?" Howard couldn't finish the question.

" _Sí_."

February was not yet over and Winnifred had attended both her sons' funerals. Peggy stood between Maggie and Becky as they watched the Howling Commandos lower the coffin into the grave beside Bucky's. Olivier's gaze wandered to Bucky's grave and he absently leaned against Maggie. She glanced at him before adjusting so that she could run her fingers through his hair.

Long after everyone left, long after even Winnifred, George and their two younger daughters had left, they stayed there. Peggy sank to the soft grass and stayed there. Howard and Olivier watched as Becky and Maggie joined her.

"We'll be okay," Peggy said softly.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, squeezing Peggy's hand. "We'll be okay."

"But when?"

"Soon," Maggie promised, "soon."

* * *

Howard had scoured the ocean floor for the shield. He'd only found a glowing blue cube.

With the SSR and SOE disbanded, Peggy, Becky and Maggie found themselves without work.

It had taken a couple of months, but under Peggy's supervision, an intelligence agency funded by Howard was founded -- Shield.

Alice Barnes found herself managing a restaurant. She had no idea how it had happened. She'd started working at the same diner where Maggie and Howard first met. Four months later, Howard helped Alice open her own restaurant in her own name. She made her brother's favourite dishes every Saturday.

Evelyn Barnes joined Shield. With training from Director Carter, Evelyn was quickly the best Shield agent. In later years, Evelyn would grow to manage the Shield Training Programme, sifting field agents from base agents, almost always being right about where each agent belonged.

Becky Barnes had seen her fair share of the fight. All she wanted now was a calm life. She'd seen what the fight had done to Maggie, to Peggy. She would not do that to Howard. She'd moved in with him and quickly become Jarvis' best friend. Recovery from her losses was rather quick when most of her days consisted of learning to bake from Jarvis and surprising Howard with sweet treats and the others consisted of conspiring with Jarvis to regularly prank Howard. Within months, Becky's smile was back to almost always being on her face. Her eyes had regained their sparkle and she was sure Bucky would be happy for her.

And Maggie? Why she went back to Cambridge in time for the final year of some of her first-year students. Olivier went with Maggie and found work teaching his language in the high school near their apartment. Maggie's office at Cambridge bore several photographs she'd managed to get with -- and of -- Bucky. She wouldn't forget him even if she could. Olivier had asked her once about the empty wall in the front of their apartment once. Maggie dug through the boxes and pulled out a sketch Steve had made during their run across Europe. It was beautiful then and even more so now. Bucky had insisted that Maggie sit on his leg. They'd quickly discovered it was because Bucky was easily able to keep tickling her while Steve drew. Doug threatened to bind Bucky's hands behind his back. Olivier sat cross-legged in front of them. Sometime later, Steve had added a cat to the sketch when he had heard about Bucky's plans for the future. The sketch sat above the fireplace.

All seemed well, despite what the war had stolen from them.

They were all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha made myself cry again :>


	13. Chapter 13

~~|February, 1946|~~

"Olivier! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!"

Maggie sighed. "We're going to come back in two weeks! What are you packing?"

"Necessities!"

"You do this every time we visit Brooklyn!"

" _J'arrive, j'arrive! Calmez-vous, maman!_ "

Just like every other time Olivier accidentally called Maggie 'mom', it went unacknowledged.

Maggie sighed again. She glanced at the frame above the mantle. Months ago, she'd gotten the sketch coloured in. The original was folded up and jumped from pocket to pocket of the clothing Maggie wore.

"I can't believe you left me alone with the kid," she told the photo, "he's driving me nuts."

"I'm not driving you anywhere," Olivier said as he walked in with a crate. The white mass inside hissed and clawed at the bars.

"Oh, _that_ necessity. Hello, Alpine, did you bite Olivier?"

"Not today, surprisingly. Come on, we're late."

"Excuse me, _hijo_!" Maggie yelled, following him out of the apartment, "you're the one who took two hours to lock the cat up!"

"You could've helped, Mags."

"You never asked! I didn't even know you were bringing him along!"

"Mags. Alpine is _your_ cat."

Maggie scoffed as she locked the door. "He's a bitch."

Olivier sighed. "Will you at least carry the crate?"

"Fine."

* * *

Maggie was thrilled to see who had come to get them from _Howard's private_ _airstrip_. The man got richer and richer every day.

"Becky!"

Becky squealed and hugged Maggie.

"Did you bring the bitch?"

"Yeah, Olivier is here."

"She meant the cat, Maggie."

Becky grinned and leaned down while Maggie lifted the crate. "Hey, Alpine! How was the flight, little bitch?"

The snow-white cat hissed at Becky.

"Wow, he actually responded to you," Maggie said with a laugh. "How bout that?"

"The bitch loves me. This is my peak. I will never rise further."

"Or maybe he wants to kill you," Maggie said, passing the crate to Becky and taking her bag from Olivier. "I wouldn't be surprised if Alpine started an uprising and won."

Becky lifted the crate and tapped the gate with her nails. "You're not gonna start an uprising, are you, Alpine?"

"Pretty ring," Olivier commented, nodding to Becky's hand, "mean something?"

Becky smiled. "That Howard is trying very hard with this relationship thing and is failing adorably. He says it was a birthday present, but I know he's just trying to work up the gall for it."

"You wearing it there to ease him into proposing, aren't you?"

"Maggie Maravilla, always knowing what goes on in my head. Come on, Howard's driving us to mom's place."

Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes, nodding for Olivier to follow Becky back to the manor.

* * *

"On this incredibly sad day," Maggie said at the table, "I would like to pop a bottle of champagne in honour of one dumbass Bucky Barnes whom I love very much, but who also would throw a temper tantrum if we cried. Seeing as Olivier is only nineteen, he gets to make sure we don't give ourselves alcohol poisoning. In two weeks we take several vodka shots because as much as I love Steve, he was a bigger dumbass with a ridiculously large need to be the hero."

Evelyn laughed first. "You sound like him," she said softly.

"Good. So, who wants--?" The knocking at the front door cut Maggie off. Hugo stood up. "I'll get it, papá," Maggie said, leaving with the bottle still in her hand.

"Are we sure Maggie's okay?" Winnifred asked, slightly concerned.

Alice nodded. "Maggie used to always say that if we don't laugh, we cry. If we cry, we don't see any good things. Maybe she learned to listen to herself."

Maggie opened the door with a smile. "Hello and welcome to the first anniversary of. . ."

"Hi. I'm sorry, I think I've got the wrong house. I'm looking for the Ba--"

"Steve?" Maggie whispered, otherwise frozen.

"Who is it, Mags?" Howard called.

"Sorry, do . . . do I know you?"

The bottle slipped from her hand. Still, she didn't move.

"I got it," Howard said, getting up from the table as soon as they heard the crash. "Oh, Mags, look at this mess. Come on, hop over here. Who's at the. . ."

Steve's eyebrows lifted. "Mr Stark? What are you doing here?"

"Mr Stark?" Howard echoed, wondering when Steve had become so formal. Unlike Maggie, he still hadn't grasped the fact that a dead man stood in their doorway.

"We buried you," Maggie whispered, her grip on the door handle tightening. "I watched them bury you."

"I. . ." Steve laughed nervously. Maggie noticed that he looked a bit older than she remembered. "I'm sorry. Have we met somewhere?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Peggy -- Peggy C--"

"I know who Peggy is. What do you want?"

"I . . . I wanted to see her."

Howard tiptoed over the broken glass and took hold of Maggie's hand, gently tugging away from the door. "You're going to break something, Mags. Come on." He gently nudged Maggie in the direction of the kitchen. "You wait here," he told Steve.

"Who is it?" Peggy asked.

"It -- it's _Steve_."

"It's _who_?!"

"Peggy, wait!"

Howard shoved Maggie in Becky's direction and went after Peggy. He found her standing exactly where Maggie had been, although with a much softer expression on her face. "Peg?"

"You're not Steve," Peggy whispered.

Howard turned her to face him. "Peg, why don't you and Mags get something to clean this up with, hmm? We can't have the cat scratching himself on the glass."

"Yes, the poor dear."

Once Peggy was gone, Howard stepped over the glass and closed the front door behind him.

"I got nothing, pal."

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound crazy, Mr Stark--"

"Nothing can be crazier than you coming back from certain death," Howard drawled, eyebrows raised. "Trust me."

"No, that's the thing. I never died in the crash. I survived and ended up frozen in the ice and now, eleven years after they fou--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, pal. When Mags said we buried you, she didn't mean we had an empty coffin and buried that. No, _we buried you_. We pulled you and Becky out of that ocean and we brought your body back here and we buried you right next to Buck. You. Died."

Steve paused. "Who's Mags?"

"Who's-- she's-- how could you forget her? Peggy was right. You're not Steve."

"I am, though. We met in 1943--"

"1940, actually. It was November. You caught a cold and I kissed your best friend's sister nine days later."

"Wait, what?"

"Why don't you just tell me who you really are and what you want here?"

"I'm telling the truth. My name is Steve Rogers. I was born in 1918. My best friend's name is Bucky Barnes. You gave me a shield made from Vibranium. We took the fight to Schmidt and I crashed that plane into the water. What more do you want from me?"

"You're unbelievable. How can you forget everything Mags and Beck have done for you? With you? How can you stand there and list off these things you've done without even mentioning them? Maggie's saved your life more than once! From what I've heard, she's been doing it since you were twelve, she and Beck and Bucky. You _owe_ this super strength to Maggie. Without her, Erskine would have taken years to perfect the serum and you would have probably never made it to Project Rebirth."

"Look, Howard, I'm telling you. I don't know any Maggie. And Beck? You talking about Bucky's sister? Rebecca? As far as I know, she got married in 1941."

Howard glanced down. "Maybe you are Steve. But you're not our Steve. Our Steve would never forget Maggie Maravilla -- even if he wanted to."

"Oh," Steve said.

"What?" Howard asked, looking up again.

"There's this kid I know -- very science-y -- kept going on about some multiverse thing to distract himself. I think -- I think he was right. See, I'm from seventy-eight years in the future. But I'm beginning to wonder if I jumped through one of the rips in the universe."

Howard folded his arms. "You know, that would explain so much-- no, that would explain _everything_. Obviously, you can't stay. Who knows what the complications will be. Still, I suppose now that she's seen you, Pegs'll want to talk to you. But this is actually believable. It would explain why you don't know Maggie, how you're alive, and why you look like you've seen hell."

"Oh, I have." 

Howard went on as if Steve hadn't even opened his mouth. "But if you're from the future, then wouldn't you being here and interacting with people change it? Of course not! If there are a number of universes, then it's likely that it was always meant to happen that you would jump from your universe to our universe, which means your present won't change because you're not affecting _your_ past. But what if you succeeded in travelling back down your own timeline? What would interacting with yourself bring? Pocket universes? Alternate versions of the future? Implying that your own timeline remains intact, but each choice you make in your past creates a new timeline where that version's future is different from your own. Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why not visit the Peggy in your own timeline? In your own universe? Why come here, one year after your _actual_ death?"

"Look, I didn't mean to come here. I meant to go back, not jump through universes or whatever you just said. All I wanted was to see Peggy one more time before we destroyed the machine. I never meant to stay, of course. I know that I have to go back, to my time, to the new friends that found me, to Bucky, and to face what I've lost--"

"Bucky's alive?"

Howard glanced back to see Maggie slowly opening the door. "Mags."

Now, as she stepped out of the house, Steve really looked at her. She looked dressed for an event of some kind. Her dress was clearly old and worn, but she had also taken good care of it. Steve wondered if it was special to her. For the first time, he noticed the chain around her neck. He followed the chain down, almost hidden by the bright yellow it rested on, to the tags at the end.

"No," Howard said, "well, yes, but not our Bucky. Not your Bucky. See, this is Steve, but he's not--"

"Are those his?" Steve asked, nodding to the chain. "Bucky's?"

Maggie nodded. "He gave them to Beck to give to me if he . . . guess he knew I'd do everything I could and more to keep him safe if I knew he thought there was a chance he wouldn't come back."

"How . . . how did he die here?"

"He fell off a train in the Alps. Part of me wonders if he would have survived if he'd only had himself to worry about. I fell with him. I'm alive because he broke the fall and . . . and he died."

"It's not your fault, Mags," Howard said softly.

"I know. But knowing it doesn't stop me from feeling it." She smiled bitterly at Howard before turning to Steve. "Is there any way I could see him? I just . . . there's a version of him that survived and I just want to see him again."

"That's not a good idea, Mags. We don't know anything about the kind of travel Steve's using. What if this doorway closes? What if you get stuck there? What if you and Steve get stuck in universes you don't belong in?"

Maggie shrugged. "It'd be worth it."

"You really loved him, huh?"

"Just because he's not here anymore, doesn't mean I stopped loving him."

"I'm sorry."

Maggie shrugged, fiddling with the tags around her neck. "It's not your fault. What's he like? Where you're from?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, a little broken, truth be told. He's . . . he's finding himself all over again."

Maggie turned to Howard. "Is there nothing you can do? Please, I just want to see him. I just want the same thing Steve came here for. I don't even need to speak to him. I just. . ."

"I know, Mags, but there's no guarantee you'd even make it there. What if you get stuck somewhere -- some- _when_ \-- else? What if you can't come home?"

"Howard's right, Mags."

Maggie lifted her gaze as Becky stepped out of the house too. She smiled sadly and rubbed Maggie's shoulders. "I want to go too, you know that, but I know it's not safe."

"I can get you there," Steve said, "but coming back is uncertain. I came here by mistake. There's no way to be sure you'd make it back."

Both turned to look at Howard, who sighed. "I'll think about it. I said _think_! If I can't be sure you're coming back, you can't go. Understood?"

Becky let go of Maggie to hug Howard. "Thank you."

* * *

Maggie sat at the cleared table, drumming her fingers against the dark oak.

"What happens if Howard gets it right and we go?"

Maggie shrugged. "Steve said that if we went, we would reappear where he left. I assume that means the platform thing he was talking about. I assume that also means _he's_ going to be waiting for Steve. Which means we will have to talk to them. Explain it all. Then . . . then we come back."

Becky nodded. "Right, but what if something goes wrong and we can't come back?"

Maggie shrugged again. "Beck, I know you have Howard here and your sisters and parents, but this is a risk I'm willing to take. If you're afraid of what's going to happen, you can stay. I can promise you that any version of Bucky would understand."

"No. I have to come with you. He's my brother. It's just . . . one of those things we gotta do, right?"

"Mm. How's Pegs?"

"She's with Steve. Talking. Asking him what she went on to do, what he did after they pulled him from the ice. She's jumping on her curiosity because otherwise, she'd cave for him."

"I don't blame her," Maggie murmured. "Listen, if we get stuck. . ."

"Mags. I'm _choosing_ to go with you. _I'm_ choosing to take this risk. I wouldn't blame anyone but myself."

"What if Howard can't find a way to secure our trip back? Would you still go?"

Becky shrugged and sat down across Maggie. "He's my brother. Even if he's not the same one, he's still my brother."

Maggie nodded slowly. "You know that he won't recognise you."

"True, but do you know that he won't even _know_ you?"

"I know. I still think it'll be worth it."

"Okay, Mags. If you're sure."

It was three days later when Howard came to a conclusion. They stood in the kitchen of the Barnes home, around the island counter. Steve was back in the uniform he'd been wearing when he arrived. Maggie and Becky were both in their army-issued uniform.

"We don't have the kind of technology to navigate an interdimensional space-time wormhole and by the time we do create it, the wormhole could close."

"How long would it take?" Becky asked.

Howard shrugged. "Years, probably. I'm sorry, ladies, I--"

"I'd still like to go," Maggie said, looking up. She turned to Steve. "If you're willing to take the risk that neither of us could be able to return."

Steve glanced at Howard, Becky and Peggy. "I . . . I don't know."

Howard slowly nodded at Becky, who offered him a small smile.

"I'd still go with you, Mags."

Steve glanced at Howard. "You know, you can't travel through without the quantum suit. The force would tear you apart."

"So that means only one of them can go?"

"No. Bruce sent me back with _two_ spare sets -- just in case. It means you can go with her."

Howard frowned for a second. "Beck, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Leaving Steve to explain the mechanics of travel to Maggie, Becky followed Howard outside.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't come with you," Howard blurted.

Becky laughed nervously. "Why not?"

Howard nodded towards a lonely figure heading away from his car.

"Isn't that Olivier? He said he was going to plant some flowers for Steve like he did for Bucky."

Howard nodded. "If you and Mags get stuck, kid's got no one. She's all he has."

Becky bit her lip. "You're sending him with us instead?"

Howard shrugged. "I'm sorry, Becky, but I know what it's like to lose everyone close to me. I almost lost both you and Maggie on the same day. I can't do that to him."

Becky sighed. "I . . . you're a good person, Howard, despite what the papers say about you."

Howard smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, Beck."

"It'll be okay, Howard. We'll try to come back, I promise. But know that if I don't, I will always love you."

Howard smiled. "I know, doll. I know."

* * *

"If we get stuck," Becky said, narrowing her eyes at Steve before glancing at Peggy beside him, "you take damn good care of Peggy, okay?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Yes, ma'am."

Becky turned to Maggie. "Ready?"

"One second. Olivier, hold still! _Voulez-vous être déchiré en lambeaux_?"

" _Non_! _J_ _e peux le faire moi-même, maman_!"

Once Maggie had properly secured Olivier's uniform, she nodded to Becky. "We're ready."

"Okay, sync up," Steve said, "make sure you all have the same data input."

"On three?" Maggie asked.

Becky took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, one."

"Two," Olivier said.

"Th--"

"Wait!" Becky cried. Maggie paused with her hand over the button. She smiled as Becky grabbed Howard by his shirt and kissed him. "Bye," she whispered quickly.

The trio vanished in a flash. Howard's smile vanished just as fast.

"How long until we know they're coming back or stuck?" Peggy asked.

Howard left his lab.

Steve held out his hand for her. "Howard and I gave them co-ordinates down to the second for about a minute before they left. If they could have returned, they would have been able to watch themselves leave."

Peggy titled her head as she took hold of Steve's hand. "So . . . that means they're stuck?"

Steve shrugged. "It looks like it."

"Oh, Howard," Peggy whispered, glancing at the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Remember, you have to return the stones to the _exact_ moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities."

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches."

Bruce Banner hesitated before pushing his glasses up and turning to Steve. "You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back. I miss them, man."

Steve looked up at Bruce. "Me, too."

"You know, if you want, I can come with you."

Steve smiled at the man next to him. "You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though."

Steve walked around the platform to Bucky. "Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back."

"How can I?" Bucky asked, grinning, "you're taking all the stupid with you."

Steve laughed. "I'll see you in a minute," he said, stepping up on the platform.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked as the quantum suit crawled over Steve's uniform.

"For him?" Bruce asked, "As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds. Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?"

Steve nodded firmly.

"Going quantum. Three, two, one--" Steve vanished before their eyes. "-- and returning in, five, four, three, two, one--"

Where they expected to see one person, three people appeared on the platform -- three people and a very startled cat.

"Alpine!" one of the three cried, bending to peel the while cat off one of the other's leg. "Are you okay?"

Recognising Maggie's voice, Alpine hissed and swiped at her helmet with his paw.

"Little bitch," she hissed back, dropping him. "How do we get these off?"

"Steve said it would disappear once we reached," Becky said, slapping her helmet.

"I got it!" Olivier cried as his suit crawled back. "I don't know how, though."

Maggie shook her curls out as her suit retracted, quickly followed by Becky's.

"I'm impressed," Becky said, looking at Alpine scratching at the platform, "the bitch is tougher than I thought."

Maggie looked up at the trees around her. Slowly, knowing what to expect, she turned. "Bucky," she breathed, recognising him even though he looked so very different to the man she'd buried a year ago.

Hearing her brother's name, Becky turned away from Alpine.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, "and what happened to Steve?"

Becky hopped off the platform. "You must be Sam. Steve told us you'd be one of the people waiting for him. This is Brigadier Olivier Enzo, he was part of the French Army and later the American, and Dr Mag-- Dr Crystal Maravilla, decorated war doctor and hero."

Bruce glanced at Bucky, who seemed locked in a staredown with Maggie. Bucky couldn't understand it. Something about her was familiar -- too familiar. Something about the way she whispered his name told her she'd seen his nightmares already. Bucky felt like he'd known her a hundred years ago.

"And you are?" Sam asked Becky.

"I'm Agent Rebecca Barnes, one of two SOE and SSR top agents."

"Barnes?" Sam asked, glancing at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head slightly and turned to Becky. "Did you say, Rebecca Barnes?"

" _Sí_ ," Becky said, nodding.

"When are you from?" Bucky asked, studying their uniform.

"1946," Becky answered. She glanced around at all three before continuing, "your Steve concluded that, in an attempt to jump back to 1945, he slipped through a tear and jumped dimensions, landing in our reality one year later."

"Why trade places?"

"In our world," Maggie spoke up, stating at Bucky, "you're dead. Not the way you died in _your_ '45. We buried you -- you and Steve both. If there was even a chance we would be able to see you again, both Beck and I were willing to take it."

"Do you realise what you've done?" Bruce asked. "Steve slipped through a tear we didn't even know existed. What if you can't go back?"

"We discussed that with Steve," Maggie said. "We all understood the severity of this and the weight of the risk involved but it was a risk Steve was willing to let us take."

Becky walked over to Bucky. "I know I'm probably not the sister you remember, but you're still my brother and I love you. I would have given up everything even if I could've just had a window to see you alive. I know what I left behind. My sisters, my parents, my love, everything. But you've always been the most important person in my life. I would jump through flaming windows to even see you."

The ends of Bucky's lips quirked upwards. "You're right. You're not Becca. I would have loved to know you, though."

"You would have loved to know Maggie," Becky said with a smile, walking towards Bruce.

Sam chose to ask his questions to Olivier, seeing as Becky was distracted with all the buttons and Bruce, and Maggie wouldn't stop watching Bucky.

"Cute cat."

Maggie looked down to see Alpine curling around Bucky's leg. " _Que perra_!" Maggie cried. "I guess he likes you."

"Is it rare? Should I be flattered?"

Maggie smiled. "Olivier and I found him sleeping on your headstone. Olivier fed him and he just followed us home. He's a bitch, but we love him."

"You and Olivier stay together?"

"Mhm." Maggie nudged Alpine with her shoe. He hissed at her. So there was nothing wrong with the cat after all. "I met Olivier on the field. We were fighting a German raid and one of the soldiers called for help. When I got there, Olivier was near bleeding out. Once we took out the troop, we set up camp and I got the story from him. I've been looking out for him since then."

"He must rely on you a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

Bucky nodded to Olivier, who glanced their way. "He keeps glancing over, almost like he wants you to make sure he's saying the right things."

Maggie shrugged. "He's a kid. He's only nineteen. Still needs some guidance, I guess."

"Oh! Oh, I thought. . ."

"Oh! _Dios mío_ , no."

"Did -- do you have someone?"

Maggie smiled up at Bucky. "He was everything to me."

Bucky was clueless and Maggie found it adorable. "How did he die?"

"He fell during a mission. I jumped after him. He might have survived if he didn't have to watch out for me. It's hard not to blame yourself when it truly feels like it's your fault. Still, I try not to because I know what he would say if he knew. You have--"

"--nothing to blame yourself for."

Maggie looked up from the grass.

"I would have done it twice if I knew you'd make it out alive."

" _Sí_. You remind me so much of him. But you are not the same. You've been through much worse. Seeing you now, I'm a little thankful he died so quickly."

Bucky closed his eyes when Maggie reached up to tuck his hair behind his ears. It had been so long since he felt a touch so gentle. Maggie froze.

"I still love you, even if you're not truly him."


	15. Bonus

~~|July, 2024|~~

"Are you sure about this?"

Maggie put her hands on her hips and glared at the man on the gurney. "Listen, mister, I've spent weeks analysing your DNA with some of the brightest minds this time and universe has to offer--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Bucky said, holding his hand out. "You worked with two seventeen-year-olds for two and a half months and you expect me to trust your anti-serum?"

"Excuse you," Shuri said, folding her arms, "you had no problems with me handling you when I was fifteen."

"Uh."

"Come on, Mr Soldier dude, don't be so mean!"

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Shuri. "Because when you were fifteen, you did not know Loco and Loco 2.0 over there."

"Am I Loco or Loco 2.0?" Peter asked.

Bucky sighed and watched Maggie fill the syringe with her anti-serum. "How do you know this will work?"

"I tested it on Steve, obviously. Look, it's simple really. I helped develop the serum. With the knowledge of the inner workings of the serum, I was able to develop the anti-serum. Working with Shuri and Peter, I managed to isolate your version of the serum from your DNA. Once we had that, we were able to determine where it differed from the original serum and thereafter develop something to counteract your version of the serum."

"Steve let you do that?"

Maggie nodded. "He said that I had to offer you the same. If I managed to go back, then he would come here and the two of you would age normally with your friends and family. If you didn't accept but I still got back, then I was going to give him the serum back and send him home. Seeing as I can't go back, Steve will most likely age with Peggy, Howard . . . my old family. Buck, you don't have to do this. You can keep the serum. It's your choice."

Bucky thought about it. For so long, he'd done things because it was orders or because it was the right thing to do. Never because it was his choice. Without the serum, he'd go back to being Bucky Barnes. Shuri had already developed a lighter prosthetic that he would not find heavy once he let go of his super strength. Peter promised to stop calling him Mr Soldier -- and he was working on designing new uniform for Bucky.

"If this works," Bucky said, looking at Maggie, "I'll get my hair cut."

"You -- what?"

"You mentioned often, when you first came here, that the hair was a distinct reminder that he and I weren't the same."

"Parker," Shuri murmured, gesturing for him to follow, "come look at these designs."

Subtly, the teens left Bucky and Maggie alone.

"I'm getting used to it," Maggie said with a smile, reaching out and tucking a lock behind Bucky's ear.

"The way you talk about him . . . I want to be him. I want to be loved the way he was loved. I want Becky to see me as her brother. I -- I want to be myself again. I know that I can't ever be your Bucky, but I want to be who I was. I want to be me."

"Oh, doll," Maggie said, threading her fingers through his hair, "you're already my Bucky. You're right that you'll never be him. You are _you_ , and this? The anti-serum? It's about you and what you want. Tell me right now that you want to stop and I will, no questions asked. Just . . . don't do this because you feel like you have to."

"This is kind of the first time in a really long while that I'm getting something _I_ want. Don't stop."

Maggie nodded and turned back for the syringe. "Because of the nature of your serum, we're going to have to do this gradually, monitoring the process. You'll come in for a monthly shot where Shuri will compare the data with the record we will build. Hopefully, all goes well. Are you still sure you want to go through with this?"

Bucky nodded firmly. This was something he was asked about, something he chose. He wanted it.

It was on Bucky's second session that Becky burst into the dining room, clutching something witch shaking hands. Shuri lowered the holographic charts she was explaining to Bucky.

"Beck," Maggie said slowly, " _estás bien_?"

Becky shook her head. " _No. Nada esta bien_."

Maggie searched Becky for any visible signs of injury. From where she stood, she saw nothing. "Beck, what happened?"

"Howard -- Howard and I -- we -- I--" Becky couldn't get the words out. It was Peter that pulled the stick from her hand. "Howard will never know."

"Never know what, doll?" Maggie asked.

Bucky was there in seconds to catch his sister. Peter looked up at Maggie. "She's pregnant."

* * *

It was Pepper who demanded that Becky stay with her and Pepper who looked after and helped Becky through her pregnancy the way any mother would. Nearing the end of May, Maggie stood in the kitchen and tossed a syringe into a bag that would go to a bin way out of Morgan's reach.

"Congratulations, Bucky," she said with a smile, "you are officially serum-free."

"And soldier-free," Shuri piped up from the other side of the counter, "more or less."

"More or less?" Maggie echoed.

"He's going to retain all the skills he learnt during his years as the Winter Soldier. With those skills might come memories that were previously wiped. You'll never really be _free_ of the Soldier, but you won't be the Soldier anymore."

Bucky surprised Shuri by pulling her into a hug and squeezing her shoulders. "It's more than I ever expected. Thank you -- both of you."

Maggie smiled. "You're going to suffocate Shuri, Buck."

"No, it's fine. He gives nice hugs."

Maggie laughed. "I won't deny that."

"Magpie!"

Maggie turned around when she heard her nickname fall from the lips of five-year-old Morgan Stark as she bounced into the kitchen. "Yes, babydoll?"

"Mommy called from the hopspital."

" _Hospital_ , babydoll," Maggie corrected. "What did she say? How's Becky doing?"

"Mommy said you need to take me with you."

"Where am I going?" Maggie asked as she handed the bag to Shuri to throw away.

"You have to go see Mommy and Tia Becky. Mommy said Tia Becky's waiting for you _now_." "

"Baby!" Maggie cried, going into a state of panic. "Buck, pack Morgan's bag and bring her to the hospital!"

"Where are _you_ going?" Shuri called.

Maggie paused at the back door. "I'm going to break all laws regarding divining obviously. I can't have Morgan in the car with me. I promised Beck I'd deliver her baby, you know. I'll see you there!"

Maggie looked up at Bucky. "Where's Magpie going?"

"To do her job, babydoll," Bucky said with a smile. He hopped off the barstool and picked Morgan up. "Come on, let's get you to your mom."

* * *

Pepper brushed Becky's hair out of her face. Morgan, seated in her mother's lap, leaned forward to copy. Becky laughed as Morgan quite nearly slapped her in the face. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose up as she accepted Morgan's heavy petting.

"Howard would've loved him, doll," Maggie told Becky, nodding to the bundle in Bucky's arms.

"We talked about it a couple of times, you know," Becky said, avoiding Morgan's hand. "I'm good now, babydoll, thank you."

Morgan smiled, pleased that she'd fixed Becky up.

"Talked about a name?" Pepper asked.

Becky nodded. "A few." She smiled. "Howard wanted a girl, though."

Maggie walked over to Bucky and pulled the blanket down, tucking it under the baby's chin. She gave the baby a warm smile before looking up at Becky. "What'll it be, doll?"

Becky glanced at Pepper. "People will talk."

"He has the right to his father's name," Pepper said, shaking her head. "Let them talk. We know the truth."

"Well?" Bucky asked, looking away from the baby for the first time.

"Anthony," Becky decided.

Pepper's mouth fell open as she softly murmured a surprised, "Oh."

"His name is Anthony Steven Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONY STARK **_LIVES_**
> 
> ....or does he??? 0.0


End file.
